The Death of Anthony DiNozzo
by jfine
Summary: As the title states, Tony's dead and he's not too happy about it. After close to 3 years Ziva has some back into Tony's life, but why? Come join me as we follow Tony towards his ultimate departure from NCIS. Tiva smut(and love), of course.
1. Dead Man Coming

Edit: Fixed some grammar and spelling. Now it sucks 12% less!

* * *

Tony held open the door, allowing McGee to push Delilah through the doorway into a large multiplex, "Hey, Wheels, if I buy tickets, you two okay with buying the popcorn and drinks?"

Delilah smiled and nodded in agreement with Tony's plan, "Sounds good to me."

Tony pulled his wallet from his back pocket as he stepped over to the ticket booth, "Three for Batman v Superman." He said, holding out his debit card towards the cashier.

"That'll be $36.60." The cashied said, taking the card and swiping it, but it didn't work, so she tried it again, "Uh, Sir, it's not working."

Tony squinted at the cashier, "Really? I just bought lunch with it today, can you try again?"

The cashier swiped the card once again, "Declined." She gritted her teeth, "Do you have a different card?" She politely asked.

"No." Tony shook his head, but took two $20 bills from his wallet and handed them to her.

The cashier collected Tony's changed, handing it to him, plus three tickets, "Theater #7, on your left, hope you enjoy the movie."

"Thanks." Tony took the money and tickets and made his way towards Delilah and McGee.

"Everything alright, Tony?" Delilah asked.

"Yeah." Tony answered, handing Delilah their tickets, "My card was declined."

"Probably just a computer error, happens all the time." Delilah speculated, "Which theater?"

"Yeah, you're probably right." Tony hit his wallet a few times with the card before sliding it back into its clear holder, "Uhh, #7, on the left."

* * *

Tony yawned as he walked by, pressing his NCIS identification up against an electronic reader. A buzzer goes off.

"DiNozzo." A NCIS security guard called out.

Tony stopped and turned, "What's up, Finn?"

"The machine didn't recognize your ID."

Tony returned to the security desk and pressed it against the machine, but it buzzed again, "Ahhh, crap, now I'm wondering if I got my cards to close to a magnet or something, I had trouble with my debit card yesterday."

"I, uhh, don't think so, Tony." The security guard stated, "It's telling me to take your ID and..."

"Haha, good one, Finn." Tony tried his card again, but got the same result as before.

The security guard reached out and took the card and picked up his phone, "Sir, we have a situation."

"Situation?" Tony removed his sunglasses, his frustration was growing hastily, "What now?"

* * *

"Where's Gibbs?" Vance asked, his hands were resting on the railing of the balcony overlooking the squad room.

"Haven't seen him this morning, Director." Bishop answered.

"Me either." McGee added.

"Find him, there's a situation in the lobby with DiNozzo."

* * *

"Ahh, hell, what did you do this time, DiNozzo?" Gibbs groaned, taking a swig of his coffee, McGee and Bishop were right behind him.

"No idea, Boss." Tony shrugged his shoulders, "My ID's not working."

McGee stepped forward, "Didn't you have trouble..."

"Yeah, my debit card didn't work last night either."

"I called tech support, but they haven't arrived yet, Sir." The security guard let it be know.

"Have you tried smacking it?" Gibbs questioned.

"Let me look at it, Boss." McGee said, pulling his ID from his jacket pocket and pressed it against the machine, it beeped, "Huh, the machine is working." He looked at the security guard, "May I look at your computer?"

The security guard nodded and stepped aside as McGee began to type, his eyes opened wide as he looked up from the monitor, "Uhh, Tony."

* * *

"What do you mean, 'I'm dead?'" Tony asked, fidgeting with the NCIS guest badge that hung from his suit chest pocket. He was now standing in the bullpen, looking at the big screen, "Do I look dead, McGee?"

"I dunno what to tell ya, all of your accounts have been frozen."

"Wait, even my bank account?"

McGee slowly nodded.

"Are you kidding me?!" Tony hurried over to McGee's desk, he looked at where McGee's finger was pointing at on the monitor, "What the f..."

"All right, Tony, calm down." Gibbs rose from his desk, "Can't you hack it, Tim?"

"Hack what exactly, Boss?" McGee looked at Gibbs.

"Well, gee, McGee, how about, I'm not fucking dead!" Tony's anger level was clearly at the breaking point, "Try that for starters."

McGee continued typing, but stopped, he quickly stood up and grabbed the clicker, an image popped up on the big screen.

"Is that a death certificent?" Bishop squinted at the screen, "Anthony Dio DiNozzo, Junior. Date issued: March 27th. That was yesterday."

"It gets worse." McGee used the clicker to zoom in on a name, "Signed by: Donald Mallard, M.D."

"Oh, great, Ducky performed my autopsy." Tony moved over to his desk and sat down, he sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking defeated, he raised his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes with the palms, "Hell, maybe I finally died from the plague?" He groaned.

"It says natural causes." McGee said. Tony lowered his hands and looked over at Tim, "Uhh, yeah, right, you were joking. Sorry."

* * *

"Alright, DiNozzo." Vance began, moving into the bullpen area, "After talking to Ducky and making a few calls, the bad news is: the Social Security Administration has accidentally entered your social security number into it's death master file."

"So, they fixed it, right?" Tony questioned.

"No." Vance said, "And this is where that bad news gets worse, they can't re-open your accounts until you prove you're not dead."

"Uhh, yeah." Tony pointed at himself, showing that he was alive.

"They told me it could take 2-3 months."

"That's really funny, Director, 2-3 months." Tony let out a fake laugh, "You got me, but how long is it really gonna take?"

Director Vance just stared at Tony, not saying a word.

What happened next would've made George Carlin blush, the sheer amount of expletives used in the next ten minutes was staggering to say the least, but then it got even worse.

* * *

"Mr. DiNozzo." A man called out as he Tony walked into his apartment complex, "The owner wants you out by next Monday."

Tony stopped, looking at man, he knew him as the building's superintendent, "What?"

"Technically he has to right to throw you out today, but since you've been a loyal tenant for so long, he's giving you a week to get your things out."

Tony shook his head in disgust, "Do you have his number?" He asked, taking his cell phone out of his pocket, he clicked on the phone button, but suddenly realized, he no longer had phone service, "For the love of..." He sighed, "Never mind."

* * *

Tony was sitting on the edge of his couch, his head in his hands, motionless.

"Junior." Senior called out, knocking on the front door of Tony's apartment, "You in there?"

"Yeah, it's open, Dad."

Senior opened the door and walked inside, "Junior, what happened?"

Tony lowered his hands from his face, "My life has went to shit."

"It can't be that bad, son."

But Senior was wrong, it got worse. The next day, Tony's car was repossessed and he came to the sad conclusion that he would have to beg money from his friends or start selling things from his apartment.

* * *

And then this happened...

"Uh, yes, I'm calling to see if you'd like to buy a baby grand piano, sure, I'll hold."

Tony sat down at his piano and tickled the keys with his free hand as he waited. He tilted his head, securing his new burner phone between his head and shoulder and began playing the piano with both hands, " _Yesterday..._ " He started singing, " _All my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as though they're here to stay. Oh, I believe in yesterday. Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be. There's a shadow hanging over me. Oh..._ "

A knock on the door made him stop playing, "Is that you, Dad? The doors open." He heard the sound of the doorknob turning just as the person on the phone came back on.

"What kind of piano is it, Sir?"

"It's a Samick." Tony replied, "It's a 1972."

"Okay, one second, Sir, I will ask."

Tony slid off the piano bench and spun towards the front door, "Did you need some..." He started to say, but stopped, seeing someone he hadn't see in close to three years standing in the doorway.

The phone tumbled down his body before smacking hard against the hardwood floor. Tony's breathing quickened, his pulse racing. He closed his eyes and re-opened them, she was still there.

Ziva David was standing no more than ten feet away from Tony.

Tony swallowed hard, "Ziva." He whispered, his lips started to tremble. Just hearing her name again rocked him to his very core.

Their eyes connected, she tilted her head ever so slightly, letting out a smile. The sexual tension in the room kept growing and feeding off the undeniable attractive they had for one another. He couldn't stop himself from taking a step forward and she followed suit and just like that, the overwhelming urge between them exploded and they were once again in each other's arms, passionately kissing just like the last time they were together on that tarmac in Israel, lost in each other.

She leapt into his arms and without hesitation he carried her into the bedroom. He sat her down on edge of the bed, their hands tearing at each other's clothing, he pulled at the bottom of her pants, yanking them off in one clean jerk. He dove in between her legs, her hands feverishly working to push his slacks past his hips, she gasped as his hardness entered her. He thrusted with short, steady strokes, but he couldn't control himself, he hadn't felt this good in a long time. He lifted his head slightly. his mouth opened as he neared orgasm. She gnawed at his chin as he let go, coming deep inside her.

Tony took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. She placed her hands on his neck, running her hands along it very slowly, she lovingly smiled up at him, "Hi." She uttered the first word to him in almost three years. They shared another kiss as tears of joy streamed down both of their faces.

* * *

Tony awoke alone in bed, he looked around, but Ziva was nowhere to be found. He swung his legs out of the bed, planting his feet onto the floor. He pushed himself up and walked into his bathroom. He turned on the shower and stepped inside, feeling the full blast on his face. He sighed deeply, "Please don't be a dream."

* * *

AN- Sadly, Batman v Superman kinda sucked. Batman and Wonder Woman kicked ass, tho.


	2. Shalom

Tony's hands were pressed against the shower wall, he arched his back, allowing the shower head to massage it as much as it could.

He let out a deep sigh of relief, feeling a soft touch, then a loving embrace around his waist. He eased his head back as he felt a kiss between his shoulder blades.

Ziva tightened her grip, caressing his back with her cheek, gently rubbing it, "Your back is still bothering you, yes?" She asked, but obviously knew the answer from watching his reactions.

He slowly began to turn around, but her fingers remained locked together, not breaking her hold, "You're real." He happily uttered through the smile on his face, he tilted his head down to kiss her.

She returned his smile, but instead of kissing him, she knelt down. His eyes traveled with her and watched as she took him into her mouth, but just as quickly, she stood back up.

"What was that about?" He asked with another smile.

"Just saying shalom to an old friend." She grinned and finally kissed him. She took ahold of his manhood and guided him to the bench in the corner, she sat him down, slowly stroking him until she was satisfied. She then straddled him, knees first. She lowered herself onto him and gasped hard, her hands shot outward, smacking against the shower wall. She leaned foward as she rode him, letting his face slide between her breasts.

His hands wandered to her hips, firmly holding on.

She moved her hands down, wrapping her fingers around his neck, she tilted his head back, kissing him hard. She moaned deeply into his mouth, getting louder with each and every bounce she made. She let out a high pitched scream as she started to climax, but quickly kissed him again.

He slid his hands up, holding her tightly as her entire body shook, she gasped one last time before collapsing down to his chest.

* * *

"Tony." Ziva softly moaned, she was laying on her side, her fingertips playing with Tony's chest hair as they cuddled up on a twin sized bed.

"Hmmm?" Tony replied.

"We need a new bed." She whispered, "This one is just far too small for two people, not to mention, I think we broke it." She buried her grinning face into his shoulder.

He turned so he was facing her, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear, which made her smile, "I wouldn't worry too much about that, I'm about to lose it anyway, I'm dead broke." He groaned, "Literally and figuratively."

"I know." She made it be known.

He opened his eyes, "You know?"

"Mmmhmmm." She murmured.

"Did I tell you? I honestly don't remember, because it seems like my mouth has been too busy doing other things."

She let out a small chuckle, "Six times."

"You were counting?"

"It was hard not to."

"Heh. Wanna try for seven, I'm sure the past would appreciate that."

Her eyes lit up, remembering and cherising their past, "I am sore, but I am game, the pain would be worth it."

He smiled and slipped his hand into her hair, gathering it into a ball, kissing her.

A phone rang, making her turn away from him, she grabbed her cell from the nightstand. Just then, there was a knock at the front door. She quickly spun back around, kissing him again, "I will be right back, that is for me." She stated, getting out of the bed. She hurried over, collecting her clothes and made her way to the door to the living room, "Stay in here, Tony."

He sat up, "Why? Who is that?"

"Please." She said, jumping up and down, trying to get her pants to go on faster. He held up his hands, as to say okay and she smiled at him and closed the door behind her as she put her shirt back on.

The sound of two people indistinctly talking came from the other side of the door. He got up, grabbing a pair of sweat pants from his closet and put them on.

The door opened and Ziva slipped back in, "Okay, Tony, I have a confession to make."

"Which is?" He said, placing the opening of a t-shirt around his neck.

"I knew who did that to you." She admitted.

He squinted at her, and finished putting on his t-shirt, "Did what?"

"Had you declared dead."

He cocked his head to the side, "Vance told me it a clerical error, that it happens all the time."

"No, no." She said, "It was Mossad."

"What...why?"

She gritted her teeth, "More so, one person."

"Who?"

"Adam."

"Huh?" He shook his head, "Why would he do that? I mean...unless it's some kind of dick measuring contest or something."

"No, no." She lifted her hands, "It is not that, but for the record, you would win that by a mile."

"Heh." He relished in that more than he probably should've, but hey, whatever, screw that guy.

He stepped towards her, but again, she held up her hands, telling him to stop, "He...he is after something else."

"Come on, Ziva, spit it out."

She swallowed hard and lowered her head, "I will understand if you hate me, but do not hate him."

Tony was now completely and utterly confused.

Ziva stepped back, sliding back through the opening, "Anthony, I would like you to meet someone very special to me." The door swung up open, she walked in carrying a toddler, she smiled down at him, "This is your Aba."


	3. Family

Tony just stood there, motionless. His jaw trembling.

Ziva slid her left foot foward, taking a hold of the pinky and ringfinger on his right hand, she squeezed them, "Please." She uttered, in tears, "Say something."

He pulled his fingers away, only to intertwine them with hers, he slipped his left hand up, cupping the right side of her face, he kissed her softly on the lips and looked directly into her eyes, "I am beyond sad that I didn't get to see him grow up and I'm so unbelievably pissed at you for keeping this from me." He closed his eyes, tears trickled down his cheeks, "But you just made me the happiest man on the planet and I've never loved you any more than I do right now."

She exhaled hard, letting out the anxiety she had been carrying inside her for far too long, she was laughing and crying at the same time.

Tony turned his head, looking at his son, "Can I hold him?"

Ziva nodded, pulling her hand away from his, she secured her son and lifted him up.

"Ahhh." Tony's eyes lit up as he took his son in his hands for the very first time, "Come to daddy."

The binky in the toddler's mouth fell and he giggled, making Tony's grin from ear to ear.

Ziva covered her mouth and nose with her hands, she was crying even harder now, "I have been dreaming of this moment for two years."

Tony swung his eyes towards Ziva, "You wanna get in on this?" He asked with a smile.

Ziva nodded and took a step as Tony raised his arms.

"No, no, no, no." Ziva reach out, trying to warn him.

"What?" Tony was confused.

Just then, his son puked, hitting Tony right in the face.

Ziva gasped, quickly bringing her hands back up to her face.

Tony turned, looking at Ziva, he opened his mouth and spit out some of his son's vomit.

Ziva began laughing hard.

"Your mommy thought that was hilarious." Tony looked back at his son, "I think we should give her a kiss, what do you think?"

His son giggled.

"Heh. Just what I thought."

"Ohhhh no." Ziva took a step back, "I am good." She laughed, crossing her hands in front of her.

"Aba." Their son uttered.

Tony and Ziva looked at their son, tears in both of their eyes, "Yeah." He whispered, "I'm your aba...I'm your daddy."

"Hey." Ziva got Tony's attention, she pulled down on his chin, kissing him. She smiled lovingly at the two people in the world she loved more than anything.

"Is everything okay, Zivy?" A female voice called out.

"Who's that?" Tony asked.

"Everything is fine, Dodah." Ziva smiled, "Just perfect."

"That's Nettie? _The_ Nettie?"

Ziva nodded.

"Oh, I gotta meet her...ohhh, remind me to pick up some flowers."

Ziva halfheartedly laughed, "I doubt she remembers that, Tony."

Tony brought his son to his chest, hugging him, he cradled him in his left arm and pulled Ziva into an embrace with his right, "You're home...you're both home." He proclaimed, pressing his lips to the top of his son's head, "My family is home."

Ziva smiled up at Tony and shared another kiss. She laughed, "We really should take another shower."

"Yeah, you think your Aunt Nettie would watch him for another hour?"

"Hour?" Ziva squinted at him.

"Yeah." Tony grinned, "Maybe we can make him a baby brother or sister while we're in there."

"Aunt Nettie!" Ziva called out with a laugh.

* * *

AN1 - The vomit thing has happened to me more times than I'd like to admit

AN2 - Thank the heavens for Aunt Nettie!


	4. Mending Broken Hearts

Tony looked down at a sleeping Ziva, he pulled the covers up just past her shoulders. He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers before walking away, letting her sleep.

He quietly opened his bedroom door and stepped out.

"Ziva?" A female voice called out.

"Asleep." Tony answered, turning towards the voice.

"Good, good." A middle aged woman was sitting on his couch, her hair pulled back in a long ponytail. She patted the sofa, wanting Tony to sit next to her.

He walked over and sat down on the edge, looking in her direction, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean for us to."

"It is fine, she deserves to be happy, to have some fun." Nettie turned, flashing Tony a smile, "It is finally good to see you outside of photos and video surveillance."

"Video surveillance?"

"Sorry, we Israelis are a very protective entity...as you are as well."

"Excuse me?"

"Did you think I would forget when someone threatens me, not to mention, tells me they are Zivy's husband?"

Tony nervously laughed, "Well, you were wrong sweet cheeks, she did remember."

"Sweet cheeks?" She gave him a stern look.

He smiled, but it quickly disappeared, "Just a pet name for her, I mean, uhhh."

She laughed, "I am just joking with you."

He let out a noticable sigh, "Oh thank god." He looked around, "The baby?"

Nettie smiled, "Also asleep, in the dining room." She pointed through the two-way fireplace, you could see the toddler sleeping peacefully inside a playpen. She then placed her hand on his hand, drawing a look towards it, "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"Healing my Zivy's heart." She took his other hand in hers and held them, "She was in a very bad place after you left."

"I didn't wanna leave...I, I wanted her to come back with me."

She patted his hands, "I know, I know, she told me, but she was broken and did not want to pull you down with her."

"She wasn't the only one broken." He replied, dipping his head.

Nettie raised her hands and lifted Tony's chin, "I can tell, she hurt you very badly, but I do not think she meant to, she was tired of the life and in a way, I think she was trying to help you."

"Help me?"

"She wanted you to be happy."

"I WAS happy with her, I was willing to give up everything for her."

"As I said, she was in a bad place, but when she found out she was pregnant, she..." She started to get overly emotional, "She came back to life and when she had the baby, I have never seen her so happy. He cured her. You cured her."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"I begged her, too, but she did not know how to explain it, that it would hurt you even more." Nettie quickly turned, grabbing a bag from the side of the couch, "I have something to show you."

Tony scooted closer as she pulled an iPad from her bag, "Here." She held up the tablet so he could see it, "This is Zivy when she was 5 months pregnant." She smiled.

His eyes lit up, he extended his arm out, running his finger over her tiny baby bump.

"Then 9 months." Nettie said, flipping to a new photo, "She was SO huge."

"Heh." Tony smiled so big, tears started trickling down his face. He composed himself for a second, "Don't tell her I laughed at that." He took the tablet from her and bought it closer to his face, Ziva was smiling in the picture, which brought joy to his heart.

"She gave birth 3 days after that was taken." Nettie told, "Flip it to the next one."

Tony swiped his finger across the screen, there was a picture of Ziva holding their son, mere moments after giving birth. He broke down, tears flowing freely.

"Shhhhh." Nettie leaned forward pulling Tony into a loving embrace. She slowly patted his back, running her hand up and down it, comforting him. She pulled back and kissed him on both cheeks, then on the forehead. She stood up, "Come, let me make you something to eat, you must be hungry, yes?"

Tony looked up at her, wiping at his tears as he did, "Is that a Israeli thing?"

"Hmmm?"

"The yes at the end of a sentence thing."

Nettie laughed, "Oh, no, it is actually from Ziva's mother, my sister, she was...how you say, a..."

"Smartass?" Tony gritted his teeth, hoping he didn't step too far out of bounds.

"Asshole." Nettie countered, making Tony laugh.

"Don't tell her I laughed at that either."

Nettie smiled at Tony, "Now come and bring the iPad, there are thousands more photos for you to look at."

* * *

Ziva awoke suddenly, sitting up in a flash. She looked around, "Tony?" She called out, but there was no answer. She slipped out of bed and walked over to Tony's closet and pulled a hoodie off one of the hangers. She slipped it over her naked body and wrapped herself in it's warmness.

She made her way out of the bedroom, her Aunt Nettie was asleep on the couch. She turned and walked into the kitchen, but no one was there, she turned around seeing Tony laying on the floor in the dining room, their son was laying on his chest, both asleep.

She smiled and moved over, kneeling down next to them and then cuddled up next to Tony's side.

* * *

The snapping sound of a camera made Ziva open her eyes, "What are you doing?" She asked, rubbing at her eyes, seeing her Aunt Nettie standing over them.

"Your first family photo." Nettie smiled, turned the tablet so Ziva could see the photo.

"Awww." Ziva smiled, loving the sound of that.

"Let me see." Tony whispered.

Ziva took a hold of the tablet and lowered it so he could see it.

"Heh."

Ziva squinted her eyes at him, "What?"

"You can see your butt in that."

"Huh?" Ziva looked hard at the photo and gasped, "You can. You can see my butt. We must take another photo." She stated.

"Not a chance in hell, Zee-vah." Tony grinned.

Usually Ziva would've argued to the death with Tony over that, but she loved how he said her named, so she just let it go. Of course, in the future, that photo would come back to bite her in said ass, in the form of a giant poster. Now, THAT was an argument and the makeup sex that followed? OH MY, but hey, that's for another story.

* * *

AN1 - Eat a dick, April fools day.


	5. Anthony DiNozzo, You Are The Father!

"We are back." Ziva called out. She and Nettie passed through the front door of Tony's apartment carrying several plastic bags each.

"We're back here." Tony replied.

"We got you a breakfast burri..." Ziva stopped speaking and began to laugh, seeing Tony sitting inside the playpen, his back was pressed to one of the corners, his knees bent with his son standing in front of him, "What are you doing?"

Tony tossed a make-shift ball made out of socks to his son and to Ziva's amazement, he caught it. She gasped and a huge smile washed over her face, "Are you playing catch with your Aba?"

"He's pretty good." The proud papa grinned, "Here, watch this." He raised his hands and shook them and his son tossed the ball back to him.

"Yay!" Ziva exclaimed, "Such a good boy." She leaned over the playpen and kissed her son rapidly on the top of his head. She then carefully climbed inside, sitting in the opposite corner of Tony, pulling their son back into an embrace, loving on him.

"Just so you know, I will not be getting in there with you." Nettie made it be known, making her way into the kitchen.

"You sure? There's lots of space left." Tony joked. He patted next to him and felt a bulge, he lifted himself, pulling something from underneath him, "Hey, is this my Final Four hoodie, that I thought I lost?"

"Yeah." Ziva gritted her teeth, "I kinda took that from your apartment like three years ago."

"Kinda?"

"Fine, I stole it." Ziva admitted, "He uses it as a blanket." She petted her son's head, "It is the only way he will go to sleep."

Tony squinted at her comment, "Why's that?"

"Because it smells like you."

"Heh. Are you telling me you haven't washed that thing in 3 years?"

"Do not let her fool you, she took it for herself." Nettie said, holding out something in a tin foil wrapper, "The baby just made it his own."

Tony took the item, it was hot to the touch, "Thanks."

Nettie nodded and handed Ziva a sippy cup, "His juice."

"Todah." Ziva smiled, taking the binky from her son's mouth and handed the cup to him and he quickly started drinking from it, "Are you not going to eat?"

Tony grinned, "You want some of this, don't you?"

Ziva laughed, "When have I not wanted something of yours, yes?"

Tony opened the tin foil, a breakfast burrito was inside. He held it out towards her. She leaned forward, taking a huge bite. She sat back and chewed slowly, savoring it.

Tony took a bite of his own, "So, we have to talk." He swallowed.

"About?" Ziva asked, taking the burrito from Tony and taking another bite.

"Why is Adam doing this this to me, why he is after you?"

Ziva cough, nearly choking.

"You told him about Adam?" Nettie questioned Ziva.

"Yes." Ziva turned her head slightly, "I am tired of all the lies, no more."

Nettie shook her head, "But do you think that is wise?" She questioned Ziva's judgment.

"Hey." Tony raised his voice, "I'm right here, just tell me."

Ziva gulped hard, "He thinks he is the father."

"Why would he think that?"

Ziva and Nettie both smiled.

"What?"

"Thank you for not asking if he was." Ziva appreciated that.

"Why would I? I can tell he's a DiNozzo, he has my eyes, my nose, my smile, my love of pizza." Tony grinned.

"You gave him pizza?" Ziva was surprised.

"Uhh, yeah, last night, we had some cheese, some pepperoni, some sausage, some sauce and maybe some crust, but that's it."

"Yes, Tony, those are all the ingredients of pizza." Ziva shook her head, letting out a smile, "It would make sense that his first pizza would be with his father."

"We have been on the run." Nettie said, "That is why Adam thinks he is the father, but it is impossible."

"Why have you been on the run? I mean, Adam sorta, kinda helped me find you."

"He was...is, very possessive, when I slept with him, he thought there was more to it than just sex." Ziva answered.

"Ahhhh, he's one of those."

Ziva nodded, "But he can not be the father. I gave birth to Anthony exactly nine months and three days after you left." Ziva stated, "And the last time I had sex, was with you. Remember the morning before I took you to the airport?" She smiled.

"Heh. Yeah." Tony grinned, but quickly composed himself remember Nettie was standing there, "Sorry."

Nettie shrugged, "Good sex is good sex."

"Great sex." Tony and Ziva both called out at the same time.

Nettie smiled and moved over to Tony, kissing him on the top of his head, "Zivy was right, you are soulmates." She whispered.

Tony smiled at Nettie, "And that explains the sex marathon, huh?"

Ziva laughed and reach out, taking the burrito back from Tony and took another huge bite, "And apparently the hunger."

"That or she is pregnant again." Nettie grinned.

"What?" Tony and Ziva looked up at Nettie.

"What?" Nettie repeated, her grin widened, "I can not make a joke?"

"You want a little niece, don't you?" Tony could just tell.

Nettie just smiled at his remark.

"But that doesn't explain him ruining my life, I mean, how would he even know I'm the father?"

"Your name is on his birth certificate." Ziva acknowledged.

"Where was he born?"

"Israel."

"I don't get it, it didn't seem like you were on the run." Tony was a little confused.

"At the time, we were not, but when he found out I had a baby, he was enraged, he thought I was hiding it from him."

"How did he know you gave birth?" Tony questioned, "I mean, was he stalking you?"

"I guess Shmeil's phone was bugged by Mossad and when we told him, that is why they found out."

Tony smiled, "How is Shmeil?"

"He died." Ziva sadly stated.

"Sorry to hear, he was always nice to me...wait, did Mossad kill him?"

"I do not think so, he was 85, we were told that he died peacefully in his sleep."

Tony rubbed his hands with his face, "Okay, but that doesn't explain why all of sudden he would do this to me."

"That is kind of our fault, I believe." Ziva said, "Four days ago, we entered the US for the first time since I left over three years ago.

"And he thought you were coming to me." Tony let out a deep breath, "And he was right."

"Sorry, Tony." Ziva frowned, "I did not mean to ruin your life."

Tony leaned forward, moving to his knees, he crawled over and kissed Ziva on the lips, "No, Ziva, if anything, you've made my life complete." He smiled at her and gave her another kiss, "Okay, I have an idea to get rid of Officer douchebag, but we're gonna need some q-tips and uhhh, can I borrow some cash, I'm kinda broke."

Seconds later Nettie dropped a small duffel bag next to them in the playpen, "Is this enough?"

Tony sat back on his heels and unzipped the bag, it was filled with stacks of 50s and 100s, "Yeah, that should be enough." He shockingly stated, taking a single hundred dollar bill from one of the stacks, "Thanks."

* * *

Techno music blared from inside of Abby's lab, she was standing at her computer typing.

"Abby.." Tony started to speak.

Abby swung around, seeing Tony standing in the doorway, she quickly ran over and tackle hugged him, nearly making him drop the Caf-Pow he was holding, "Are you okay, you know me and McGee are working like hell to find out who did this to you."

"Thanks, Abs, but uhh, can I ask you a favor?"

Abby pulled back and got angry at the NCIS guest ID he was wearing, flicking it with her finger, "What do you need?" She asked, taking the Caf-Pow he was holding.

Tony pulled two ziplock bags out of his pocket, inside each bag was a q-tip, "Can you test these for me?"

"Sure, but what am I looking for?"

"I dunno yet."

Abby took the bags and moved over to the workstation opposite her computer, "It'll take me an hour or so."

"Okay, you still got that cot in the back? Mind if I wait?"

"Yep, make yourself at home."

* * *

Tony was awoken with a slap to the forehead, "Who did you knock up?" Abby asked, her arms crossed at her chest.

"Ow, Abby." He sat up, rubbing at his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Anthony Dio DiNozzo, Junior, do you honestly think I wouldn't know what you DNA looks like? You do remember I stared at it for two straight days when I thought I put you in prison."

Tony sighed, "Abs..."

"Don't Abs, me, who did you knock up?"

"I already know I'm the father, I just need confirmation, the paper work." Tony stated.

"As soon as you tell me who you knocked up, I'll give them to you."

Tony nervously laughed, "I can't."

"Am I gonna have start Gibbs slapping you?"

Tony gnashed his teeth, "It's..." He mumbled.

"What?" Abby asked, "You mumbled."

Tony stood up, "It's...okay, you have to promise me, Abs, that you won't tell anyone."

"Really? Not even Gibbs?"

"Especially Gibbs." Tony glared at Abby, "Well?"

"Fine, I promise."

"Show me your hands."

Abby sighed, but eventually showed Tony her hands, her fingers were crossed. She uncrossed them, "Okay, I really promise this time."

"It's...Ziva."

"What?!" Abby exclaimed, should couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I told you, it's Ziva."

"WHAT?!" Abby got louder, "I knew it! I knew it!"

"You knew?"

"Well, no, not really, but I had a bet with McGee that you found Ziva when you went to Israel and I just knew you wouldn't stop until you found her and finally the truth comes out, I won, I won!" She cheered.

Tony leaned in really close and whispered, "I do believe I'm the one who actually won, yes?" He smirked, imitating Ziva. He then kissed her on the cheek, "That paperwork?"

Abby smiled and turned, making her way back to her workstation, "Do you have pictures of your son?"

"No, my cell stopped working, then I broke my replacement, but I will send you some of little Anthony."

"Awww, the Third? So sweet." Abby smiled and asked, "Promise?"

Tony held up his hands and spread out his fingers, "I promise, Abs."

Abby picked up a set of papers and handed them to Tony, "Good luck, whatever you're doing."

"Thanks."

"Hey." Abby got Tony's attention just before he left.

"Yeah?"

"Anthony DiNozzo..." She said proudly, sporting a huge grin, "You are the father!" She hurried over to him, giving another hug, "I've always wanted to do that."

"Heh. Maury Povich, eat your heart out."

* * *

AN1 - The end of The Walking Dead season finale sure was a kick in the balls. So lame.

AN2 - And we move closer and closer towards the inevitable showdown between Tony and Officer douchebag.


	6. Into The Lion's Den

Abby ran out of the far elevator, "Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!"

Gibbs grunted as he stood up from his desk, "What is it, Abs?"

"I think Tony needs your help." Abby revealed, looking extemely worried.

"I'm sure he's fine, Abby, he just has to work some things out as they..." McGee tried to calm her down.

Abby turned, looking at McGee, "No, McGee, I think he's in trouble!"

McGee stood up and Bishop followed suite, reacting to Abby's tone.

"Abby." Gibbs spoke and placed his hand on Abby's shoulder and turned her.

Abby immediately dove into Gibbs' chest, hugging him.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs questioned.

"I can't tell you, I promised him, but I do think I can tell you where he's going."

"Which is, Abby?" Bishop asked.

"The Israeli embassy."

"Why would he go to the Israeli emb..." McGee began but stopped mid-sentence, "Ziva."

"Is Ziva in trouble, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't think so, I just think he was doing something for her."

"I don't like the sound of this, Boss." McGee feared the worst, "I mean, every time Mossad comes to town, bad shit happens, especially to Tony and now it sounds like he's walking straight into the lion's den."

"McGee, call Tony." Gibbs told.

"You can't, he doesn't have a phone." Abby let it be known.

"Is it nuts?!" Bishop exclaimed.

"Yes." Gibbs, McGee and Abby all stated at the same time.

"And super brave and tough and twice as funny and even though he can be an ass, if you need anything, he's your man and he's gonna be the best damn father." Abby's hands flew up to her mouth, but she was too late, she had already spilled the beans.

"Tony's gonna be a father?" McGee shockingly asked.

Abby lowered her hands, "Already is." She gave up trying to hide anything else, the cat was already out of the bag, "I guess Tony did find her when he went to Israel."

"I know." Gibbs admitted.

"You did?"

"She called me." Gibbs grabbed his handgun from his desk drawer, "McGee, take Bishop, go to Tony's apartment, see if he's still there. I'll head over to the embassy, maybe we can stop him before he does anything really stupid."

"I'm going with you Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed.

Gibbs watched as McGee and Bishop hurried towards the elevator, he groaned, "Alright, Abs, but you have to stay in the car."

* * *

Tony stood outside of the Israeli embassy, a huge gate stood between him and going inside.

"Sir, you can't be here." The security guard spoke in a deep Israeli accent.

"I'm here to see whoever is in charge."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I think they'll want to see me, tell them it's in regards to Officer Eshel and the dead man."

"Sir?" The guard had a perplexed look on his face.

"They'll understand."

The guard disappeared into the guard shack, but reappeared moments later, the gate started to open.

* * *

McGee and Bishop walked up to Tony's front door, he knocked, "Tony, you in there?"

Ellie turned the doorknob and noticed it wasn't locked. She eased open the door, only to have it yanked out of her hand, she was then grabbed and throw into the apartment, she slammed hard against the back of the couch.

"Bishop!" McGee yelled, stepping into the doorway. He was immediately pushed back against the door, a knife held to his throat.

Bishop went for her weapon, but it was no longer in her holster, she looked up, the barrel of her gun was pointed at her.

"Nettie, no!" Ziva was clutching her son in her arms.

Nettie stood in an aggressive stance, her knife still at Tim's throat, a line of blood dripped from his neck.

"Ziva?!" McGee frantically called out.

"He is my friend, Dodah, you can let him go."

Nettie eased up on McGee, but continued pointing the gun at Bishop, "And her?"

"I do not know her."

McGee raised his hands in a pleading manner, "She's okay, she's with me, her name is Eleanor Bishop, she took your spot on the team, Ziva."

Nettie lowered the weapon and Bishop let out a deep sigh of relief.

McGee moved over to Bishop and helped her up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Bishop pulled a tissue from her jacket pocket and dapped McGee's neck several times, "Are you?"

McGee winched as he took the tissue the Ellie and wiped his neck, "Still bleeding?"

"A little."

"Apologies." Nettie popped the clip out of the handgun. She pulled back on the slide, extracting a bullet from the chamber, "Your weapon." She said, offering Bishop's gun and rounds back to her.

Bishop looked at McGee.

"It's okay, you can take it."

Bishop took her gun back from Nettie and watched as McGee made his way over to Ziva.

McGee smiled, "I can't believe you have a child."

Ziva returned his smile, she turned her son so McGee could see his face.

"A little boy." McGee's smile drew even larger, "I'm so happy for you, Ziva."

Ziva brought McGee into her side, giving him a hug, "Thank you, Tim."

"What's his name?" McGee shook his head with a smile, "Never mind, I already know."

"Well, I don't." Bishop said.

"It's Anthony Dio DiNozzo, Junior? Or is it the third?" He squinted at Ziva.

"The third." Ziva smiled.

"Ohhhhhhhhh." Bishop clicked her tongue, "That makes sense."

Ziva glared at Bishop.

"Uhhh, Tim, why is she staring at me like that?"

"Ask her."

"No, I...I really don't want to."

McGee chuckled, "Ellie, if she was gonna hurt you, she would've already done it."

"True." Ziva uttered and turned, taking her son back to his playpen.

"Ziva, do you know where Tony went?"

Ziva lowered her son into the playpen, "He is not at NCIS?"

"No, he was there, but he left, like an hour ago. Abby was afraid he was gonna go to the Israeli embassy."

Ziva quickly spun around, "What?!"

"This is not good, Zivy." Nettie marched past them and opened up a duffel bag on the island countertop in the kitchen, "I told you not to tell him about Adam."

"Adam?" McGee asked.

"Officer Eshel, Mossad, he thinks he's the father of the baby." Ziva told.

"Oh shit." McGee now understood.

"Wait, how is this a bad thing?" Bishop wondered out loud, "I mean, he has the parental DNA test results that prove he's the father, right? What am I missing?"

Everyone turned and looked at Bishop.

"What?" Bishop was lost.

* * *

"Sir, I can not let you in." The guard told Gibbs, "Please step back."

"Can you at least tell me if my man is in there?"

"Your man?"

"He's an American."

"Here." Abby said, running up, she was holding her phone, she flashed the guard a photo of Tony on her phone.

"I told you to stay in the car, Abby." Gibbs groaned.

"You need me, Gibbs." She again showed the guard the photo and he nodded, "See? I'm helping."

"How long ago did he go in?" Gibbs questioned.

"About 20 minutes or so ago." The guard answered.

* * *

A bearded man opened a door and stepped aside allowing Tony to enter.

"Hello." A voice called out.

Tony was standing in a small office, a man with gray hair was standing behind a desk, "Are you in charge here?"

"Yes." The man extended his arm, "I am the highest ranking Mossad officer in the United States, my name is Michael Bashan, what can I do for you?" He pointed towards a chair, "Sit, sit."

Tony just stood there, "Look, I'm here to talk about one of your officers, I'd like to show you something." He pulled out a folded up piece of paper from his pocket.

"Please, Mr. DiNozzo, sit."

"I see that you know who I am."

Bashan sat down and lifted a pack of cigarettes, he pulled one out and raised it to his lips, lighting it, "You are quite infamous around here."

"Excuse me?"

Bashan took a long drag of his cigarette before setting it down in an ashe tray, he then exhaled and spoke in Hebrew.

"Sorry, I only know a few phrases in Hebrew."

Bashan leaned forward, "Roughly translated, it means: He who is hard to kill."

Tony eased himself down onto the chair, "Are you telling me, Mossad has a code name for me?"

Bashan chuckled and stood up, he stepped over to a filing cabinet and opened it, he then grabbed a large file folder, pulling it out with both hands. He stepped back, laying the folder on the desk in front of Tony, which made a solid thud, "Your file."

Tony looked at Bashan with bewilderment, "Seriously?"

"A lot of people in Mossad really dislike you...while others admire you."

Tony shook his head and let out a strained laugh, "Seems about right for me."

"I happen to be one of the many who admire you. You see, I know Ziva very well, I know how good she was and how her father used her. I also know how you have went out of your way to protect her, save her, even if you or your career were harmed in the progress." Bashan stated.

"That's what you're suppose to do for the partner." Tony replied.

"No, that is what you do for the person you love." Bashan retorted. He lifted his cigarette and took another puff, "You may keep that. I made sure it was only copy, the rest I had destroyed."

"Why are you doing this?" Tony was confused by his generousity.

"Ziva deserves to be happy...you deserve to be happy."

"And what about Eshel? What about what he did? How am I suppose to live like this?"

"We have tried, but we could not fix the problem, but as a sign of good will, we would like to offer you fifty thousand dollars, hopefully that can relieve your burden somewhat." Bashan lifted a briefcase from behind his desk and sat it on top of the folder.

"And what about Eshel? You do know Ziva's been on the run for close to two years, because of him, right?"

Bashan pressed a button on his phone and spoke in Hebrew again. Moments later, the door opened and Adam Eshel entered the room and tension rose instantly.

Tony stood and Adam got right in his face, "Where is my son?" Angrily asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I know Ziva had a son and I know it is mine."

"Officer Eshel stand down." Bashan ordered.

"They stole my son!"

"He's not your son!"

"Lies!"

"Here." Tony held up the folded up piece of paper, "You want proof? It's all right here, just read it. Go on, read it!"

Adam just shook his head, enraged, not wanting to listen to any kind of reasoning.

"Fine." Tony turned, tossing the piece of paper down in front of Bashan, "Then you read it and tell him he's not the father."

Bashan opened the paper and looked at it.

"You are actually going to go along with these lies?" Adam pushed Tony out of the way and made his way behind Bashan's desk.

"Don't touch me." Tony warned Adam, his demeanor had changed dramatically.

"Or you wil do what?" Adam fired back, "I will kill you were you stand!"

"Heh." Tony let out a noticable chuckle, which seemed to push Adam's anger even higher, "You know, I just don't get guys like you, I mean, do you even want to me a father? Or is this all just for show? Sure, you slept with her, but did you even give a shit afterwards? Did you even call when she went back to America? I bet not. Shit, man, I understand, she's hot. She's fucking sexy, but you took advantage of her when she was grieving, her father just died."

"And you did not?"

"No!" Tony strongly answered, "You don't do that to friends, especially the ones to love." He gulped hard, "And she hurt me, so bad, I told her before I left, that she wasn't alone, that she was loved and her excuse for sleeping with you? She felt alone." He shook his head, pouring his heart out, "I don't think I've ever fully healed from that."

"Maybe that's why she fucked me, she needed it and could not get it from you." Adam grinned.

Tony groaned in disgust, "I think the picked the wrong d-word to describe you, you're not a douchebag, you're a dumbfuck."

Adam slammed both of his palms into the top of the desk.

Bashan shot up from his chair and yelled in Hebrew, he pointed down at the piece of paper and grabbed Adam's arm, forcefully turning him.

Adam's rage was now pointed in Bashan's direction.

"I am sorry, Adam, but you are not the father."

"You know they could have forged those papers!"

"Ziva gave birth on June 27, 2014, exactly nine months and three days from the last day I was in Israel, look it up. I was with her for two weeks and if you want details of what we did in those two weeks, I can tell you in graphic detail." Tony calmly stated the facts, " But the only thing you really need to think about is this: when was last time you slept with her, huh? You know it's true, Adam. You fucking know it. Now, be a man and admit it to yourself."

Tony picked up the briefcase and folder and just walked out, not saying another word.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, all of those things happened to Tony, because of Mossad's involvement and he still went to Israel to find you?" Bishop was befuddled, she was riding up front with McGee, while Ziva, Nettie and little Anthony were all in the back seat, "Man, that's..."

"Ellie." McGee spoke up.

"What?" Bishop looked at McGee, "All I was gonna say was, wow, that's love." She turned looking back at Ziva, "Hell, I couldn't stop Jake from trying to get away from me, but you, you had a guy who went halfway around the world twice searching for you? I would kill for that."

"You know, Zivy, she's right." Nettie admitted.

"I am?" Bishop was shocked.

"She is?" McGee was even more shocked than Bishop.

"And really, Tim? You and Tony got caught by terrorists on purpose in order to rescue her? Really?"

Ziva reached out from the back seat towards Bishop but Nettie grabbed her arms and lowered them, shaking her head no. She quietly started pouting, "Not lying anymore sucks." She whispered under her breath.

* * *

Gibbs and Abby stood next to the gate as McGee and the other's arrived.

"Is he still in there, Boss?" McGee asked, getting out of the car.

"Ziva!" Abby joyfully exclaimed. She took two steps towards the car, but stopped seeing little Anthony for the first time, "Oh my God, he's beautiful."

"Where is he?" Ziva asked, "I am going to kill him."

Gibbs chuckled, "Yeah, that's the Ziva I remember."

Ziva walked up to the security guard, "Let me in."

"Ma'am, please, step back."

"Excuse me?" Ziva gave the guard a look of disdain, "Tell Officer Bashan that Ziva David is here."

"Miss David, I did not recognize you, my apologies." The guard quickly made his way into the guard shack and returned a minute later, "He is coming out."

"Bashan?"

"No, the American."

Ziva smiled, "Todah." She finally started to relax, knowing Tony was okay.

"Awwwwww." Abby took a step towards Ziva, fawning hard towards little Anthony, "Can we meet the little guy?"

Ziva turned towards the group, she lowered her son to his feet, she was holding onto his shoulders as he leaned back against her legs.

"I guess DiNozzo finally found someone who actually wanted his sperm, huh?" Gibbs smirkingly said.

Abby gasped, giving him a dirty look, "Gibbs!"

A roar of laughter came from the group.

Abby inched closer, kneeling as she did, "He has Tony's eyes." She started crying, "I'm so sorry, Ziva."

Ziva crouched down, she ran her hand over the top of her son's head, "For?"

"I hated you for leaving, you broke his heart, you know that?"

Ziva nodded, knowing what Abby said was true, "Anthony, this is Abby, she works with your Aba."

Abby smiled, holding out her hands towards little Anthony, "Can I have a hug?"

"What's all this?" Tony called out, seeing everyone standing on the other side of the gate, "And really, Abs?"

Abby stood up, she gritted her teeth and tried to think of some way to get out of her breaking her promise to him, "Uhhh, Ziva's mad at you!"

"Heh. Nice try, Abby." Tony grinned, but then saw the look on Ziva's face, "Ahhh, shit." But just as quickly, her face changed.

"TONY!" Ziva screamed at the top of her lungs, she instinctively looked back, but Abby had picked up her son and moved backwards, getting him out of danger, "BEHIND YOU!"

Tony turned, just as Adam fired his handgun at him, striking him twice center mass. The force of the shot turned his body and he fell hard on his front.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ziva let out a terrifying scream. Her eyes glued to Tony, "Open this gate." She yelled at the guard, "Open this fucking gate! NOW!"

Gibbs ran up to gate, weapon drawn, but the guard pulled his sidearm and pointed it at him, "Put it down!" He ordered, "PUT IT DOWN!" He repeated it in a much louder tone.

A scene of mass chaos erupted as McGee and Bishop joined Gibbs at the gate.

"SHOOT HIM!" Ziva pleaded with Gibbs, "PLEASE!"

The guard fired several warning shots into the air, "THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"

Ziva looked at Gibbs, tears streaming down her face, she reached for his gun, trying to wrestle it away from him, but saw McGee lowering his gun out of the corner of her eye. She quickly spun back towards the gate, grabbing a hold of the bars as tightly as she could and watched as Adam knelt next to Tony. He grabbed his arm and began turning him over.

Just as Tony was turned to his back, he came alive and threw his left arm outward, knocking the gun from Adam's hand, he then rocketed up, thrusting his key into Adam's neck. His left hand moved to the nape of Adam's neck and pulled down as he wrenched the key upward and to the right. A massive gash in Adam's neck opened and he began gushing blood all over Tony and the ground around him.

Adam fell back, his hands shot up to his neck, trying to stop the bleeding, but it was too late, with every beat of his heart, more and more blood poured out.

Tony fell back and his chest started heaving rapidly before it came to a sudden stop.

The group went silent and Tony's chest heaved once more as he gasped hard and rolled onto his side.

The security guard ran over, he looked down at Adam, he was dead, his upper body was completely covered in blood. He then turned to Tony and watched as he struggled to get to his feet, "Sir, stay down, I will get you help."

Tony sat back on his heels and took several deep breaths before placing his hands on the ground in front of him, he grunted and pushed himself up to a standing position. He swung his head towards the gate, Ziva was on her knees, her arms reaching out to him through the bars. He took a step, then another, picking up the large file folder, he lifted it and looked at it, it contained two bullet holes.

Tony slowly made his way towards the gate, stopping only to pick up the briefcase, he made it the gate and dropped to his knees across from Ziva. She smiled at him, kissing him between the bars.

"Ow." Tony uttered and collapsed.

* * *

AN1 - Me thinks Ziva doesn't like Bishop. At all.

AN2 - Whatta know, Tony is un-fucking-kill-able

AN3 - Couple more chapters to wrap it.

AN4 - So, where should Tiva nation move to? Rota? Israel? Somewhere without asshole Mossad agents?

AN5 - Shit, that was a long chapter.


	7. ZDWYMM

A very animated and angry Director Vance stomped this way down a long hospital hallway, "Do you know the international shitstorm your man just vaulted me, NCIS and the entire country into, Gibbs?!"

"Calm down, Leon." Gibbs said, standing next to an opened doorway, "Besides, you're asking the wrong question."

"You're right, why the hell was he at the Israeli embassy in the first damn place?!"

"Again, you've asked the wrong question, Director." Gibbs took a step forward, "You're suppose to ask if he's okay, you do care that he's okay, right?"

Vance groaned, "Of course I care."

"Then start acting like it, Sir." Gibbs strongly suggested.

Vance rubbed his eyes and at the bridge of his nose, "Is he all right?"

"No, he nearly got killed by insane piece of shit. He got fired upon from behind as he exiting the embassy."

"He was ambushed?" Vance shook his head, confused, "But, why?"

"Because of us." Ziva called out.

Vance took a step back, hearing a voice he hadn't heard in quite some time, but at the same time, everything started to make sense, that is, until Ziva stepped through the doorway into the hall holding her son.

"He was doing what any good man would do." Ziva spoke, "Protecting his family."

* * *

"Saw the file, Gibbs." Fornell stated, standing next to Gibbs, who was standing guard at Tony's hospital room, "How did Abby get it?"

"Tony brought it over before collapsing next to the gate." Gibbs answered.

Fornell shook his head, "That close." He said, holding his hand up, his thumb and index were barely apart, "He doing okay?"

"Bruised and cracked ribs mostly."

"He was damn lucky."

"Yeah." They both looked on, seeing Ziva sitting next to Tony, he was laying in bed, asleep. On the opposite side, Nettie was sitting in a chair, holding little Anthony.

"Who's the other woman?" Fornell inquired.

"Ziva's aunt, also formerly of Mossad."

Fornell cracked a smile, "Of course."

"You know, he's..." Gibbs sighed.

"He's gonna be fine, Jethro and it's pretty clear that Duh-note-so will out live us all."

"Yeah...that's if she doesn't kill him from worry first." Gibbs stated.

"The chutzpah on him, I mean, he really went into that embassy by himself? I knew he was kind of crazy, but..."

"Not crazy, just DiNozzo being DiNozzo." A small smiled washed over Gibbs face.

"Is Israel gonna be problem?" Fornell questioned, "They could say it was act of war, US and Israel relations would go right down the damn toilet."

"No." A voice called out. Gibbs and Fornell turned, seeing Thomas Morrow, the Secretary of Homeland Security, "How Tony, Gibbs?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Banged up pretty good, but he'll be okay." Gibbs shook Morrow's hand.

"Good." Morrow said, "Talked to Israeli Prime Minister, they want nothing more for this to be quietly swept under a rug, they've already released a statement, blaming it on an over zealous guard and a heart attack."

* * *

Tony opened his eyes and groaned, he swung his eyes to the side, seeing Ziva laying next to him in his hospital bed, she was asleep.

"I guess I'm not dead." He uttered to himself.

"No." Nettie said, she stood from her chair and walked over, holding her nephew.

Tony smiled, "Hey big guy."

Nettie sat little Anthony down on the bed opposite of Ziva and held him there.

Tony raised his hand up, cupping his son's head with his palm, "Is Ziva okay?"

"Just tired. Worried."

"Angry." Tony added.

"Yes, I am sure she is angry, as well. Why did you go there?"

"For them."

"You could have been killed."

"Well, yeah, I know that now." Tony coughed, which woke Ziva.

Ziva lifted her head, "Tony..."

"I'm s..."

Ziva didn't let him finish, she just kissed him and buried her face into the side of his neck.

"Shhhhh." Tony tilted his head towards ZIva and pressed his lips against her temple, leaving it there.

* * *

The following Monday...

Tony stood in his now bare living room, all of his possessions, now gone. He moved to the front door and slowly closed it behind him.

"Got everything?" Ziva asked, their son was standing next to her, holding her hand.

"Yeah." Tony smiled, "I have everything I need in front of me."

Ziva leaned in, giving him a peck on the lips.

"I do want to ask you one thing, though." Tony stated with a smile.

"Which is?" Ziva asked.

Tony took a step back and dropped to one knee, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a small ring box out. He opened it and lifted it up, "Ziva David." He smiled the smile she loved, "Will you marry me?"

Ziva raised her hand to her face, her jaw trembled, her eyes filled with tears, "Yes." She nodded, "A million times yes."

Tony smiled and went to get up, but Ziva jumped into his arms, taking them both to the ground. She kissed him and laughed, "Sorry, I guess I got a little too excited, yes?"

Tony kissed her back, "So, where are we going to live?"

Ziva kissed him again, "As long as we are together, it does not matter." She smiled sweetly at him before kissing him again, this time harder, more passionately.

"Of course, I would find you two on the ground kissing." Nettie, held out her hand, "Come, little one."

Ziva laughed and turned, "He asked me to marry him, Dodah."

Nettie smiled, "Good, now I will be expecting a niece in 9 months." She said, picking up Little Anthony, her smile had turned to a grin, "I will leave you to get started, yes?"

* * *

AN1 - Commence the baby making!

AN2 - Well, TPTB did it again, made Tony look incompetent and then it got worse. Sigh.


	8. Just Like Old Times

Two months later...

A scruffy bearded Tony was laying on his back, his hands around his son's waist as he hopped up and down on his daddy's stomach, giggling the whole time.

"Uhhh, what are you doing?" Ziva asked, walking into the living room.

Tony tilted his head back, "Daddy's a trampoline, you wanna go next?"

Ziva laughed, "Later." She moved over and sat crossed legged next to them, taking one of her son's hands in hers, "Are you having fun?"

Little Anthony continued to giggle.

"I guess so." Ziva soft chuckled, "Tony, I just got off the phone with Leon."

Tony lifted his son and sat up, setting him between his legs.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Little Anthony whined, "Daddy, I was playin'."

"Heh. I gotta talk to mommy for a minute, ok?" He pressed his lips to his son's head, "What did Direct Vance want?" He looked at Ziva, their son had started swinging his mother's arm back and forth.

"Good news, guess who's back from the dead?" ZIva smiled, "And guess who's going back to work Monday?"

"I can't."

"What?" Ziva asked, "Why?"

Tony looked back at his son, "Because it's somebody's biiiiirthday!" He grinned and started bouncing his son again, "And we're gonna go to the zoo, I promised him."

"Yay!" Little Anthony cheered.

"Yes, but it will be his birthday all day." She smiled at her son, "And Nettie and I will take him to the zoo and we will take lots and lots of pictures for you."

"I guess that's settled." Tony said, laying back down, but quickly grimaced in pain.

"Are you okay?" Ziva was worried, "Is it your back?"

"No, he just stomped on my...you know." Tony said through gritted teeth.

Ziva leaned down and kissed Tony softly on the lips, "Be more careful, I need him."

"He's fine, it's the twins I'm worried about."

Ziva smirked and kissed him again, "I need them, too." Just then, their son jumped on her back.

"Heh. I guess it's mommy's turn to be the trampoline."

Ziva laughed, "No, no, no, no, no, no." She started crawling away, "Jump on daddy, not me. Daddy!" Her laughing got louder as she was dragging her son across the floor.

Tony fake grunted as he lifted his son from Ziva's back, "Who's want ice cream? I know mommy does."

Little Anthony's eyes lit up, "I do! I do!"

"Someone said ice cream, yes?" Nettie appeared in the doorway out of nowhere, grinning ear to ear.

* * *

"He said he's ready for his good night kisses." Tony relayed his son's message.

Ziva stepped out a large walk-in closet, she was wearing a purple silk robe, tied at the waist with a bow, "I put you out a suit for tomorrow." She stopped next to him, rubbing his stomach sensually, "I will be right back." She gave him a peck on the lips and slid past him, "Get in bed."

She made her way down a hallway and turned into the first door on the left, her smiling son was laying in bed. She smiled back and walked over, sitting down next to him, "Did your daddy tell you story?"

Little Anthony nodded, flashing his mother a smile.

"Good." She leaned down, kissing her son on the forehead, both cheeks and then his lips in quick succession, "Laila tov, motek." She smiled and lovingly rubbed his chest and finished their nightly ritual with a kiss on the nose, "Ani ohevet otcha."

Ziva retreated into the hall, leaving the door cracked open. She quickly made her way back to her room, closing and locking the door behind her. Tony was in bed, his hands behind his head, under the covers, watching TV.

She pulled at the bow on her robe and it gave way, the silk slid from her shoulders and down her body, landing by her feet, "You are not happy to see me?"

Tony turned his head, seeing Ziva standing in all her glory, the covers immediately started to rise.

She giggled wickedly, "Now, that is what I call poking a cave, yes?"

Tony squinted at her, confused, "If that means I have a massive, throbbing erection in whatever form of communication you're trying to tell me, then yes?" He answered, holding the covers open for her.

She giggled again and slipped into bed, cozying up to him, they started kissing, "It is definitely..."

"It's definitely what?"

Ziva ducked under the covers as she continued her giggling fit.

"Uhh, he doesn't like being giggled at."

Ziva shot up from under the covers, kissing Tony on the lips, "I am not giggling at him, Tony, if anything, I am about to be gagging, I mean, have you seem that thing?! It's HUGE!"

"Heh."

Ziva kissed him again, but this time it was much more passionate. She escaped from his lips, leaving trail of tiny kisses and licks down his chest until she slid back under the covers.

* * *

An alarm beeped and Tony turned over, picking up his cell phone and looked at it, "5:45 am? Fuck me." He groaned.

"Gladly, but I must make you breakfast first." Ziva attempted to get out of bed.

"No." Tony rolled back, taking Ziva into his arms. He buried his face into the back of her hair, "I'd rather have something else."

Ziva tilted her head back towards him, feeling his hot breath on her neck. She gasped as he entered her from behind. She reached back, her fingers slipped into the back of his hair and pulled, bringing their mouth's together, kissing and moaning together as he slowly made love to her.

* * *

Tony peeked a look into his son's room and he was still asleep, so he made his way into the kitchen, seeing Nettie standing next to the coffee pot, "Good morning."

"Boker tov." Nettie replied, "Coffee?" She asked, holding out the pot to him.

"No thanks."

Nettie smiled, "You really clean up."

"Huh?"

"The suit, you look good."

"Well yeah, Ziva picked it out."

"She has very good taste...in many, many things." Nettie sat the coffee pot down, "Sorry, I did not mean that to sound...creepy?"

"Heh." Tony moved around the kitchen island and kissed Nettie on the cheek, "It's all good in the neighborhood."

Nettie reached up, rubbing Tony's bearded face, "Are you not going to shave?"

"Nope, usually Ziva does that, but she's sleeping in."

Nettie smiled, "Good for her...but I could make you breakfast."

"Thanks, but that's okay." Tony kissed Nettie on the cheek again, "I'll just pick up something up on the way."

"Tony..." Nettie spoke up right before he left.

"Yeah?" Tony said, turning back.

"I would like to get Anthony a dog for his birthday."

"Isn't he a little young?"

"Yes." Nettie agreed, "But I will most likely be taking care of it."

"Oh, well, ask Ziva, she's the boss after all." Tony smiled, "Okay, I gotta go, I don't wanna be late on the first day back from being dead." He smirked and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

The elevator dinged and Abby stepped out into the squad room carrying a large sack, she held the door open as McGee wheeled Delilah out of the elevator, a large box was nestled in her lap, "Thanks for helping me put up decorations, guys."

"It's not every day someone comes back from the dead, Abby." McGee joked, pushing the wheel chair towards the bullpen.

"Oh no." Delilah called out.

"What is it?" McGee asked.

Delilah pointed at Tony's desk.

Abby hurried behind his desk, a large quanity of photographs of Tony's family were neatly attached to his cubicle wall, "Yep, he's already here, guys. Dammit."

"It's the thought that counts, Abby." Delilah smiled at her.

"I know." Abby said, "But I wanted to surprise him."

"Well, at least he'll still get some cake." McGee smile and reached into the box, but Delilah slammed his hand away, "Hey!"

Delilah just stared at McGee.

"Sorry." McGee quickly apologized.

"I'm gonna at least put the banner up." Abby said, digging through her sack, "Can you help me put it across the big screen, Tim?"

McGee sidle his way past Delilah's wheel chair and grabbed one end fo the banner and held it at the top of the large monitor so Abby could tape it in place, then the other side.

"Perfect." Abby smiled, looking at the banner which read: "Welcome Back" in big letters, but underneath it in smaller letters said, "From the Dead!"

"Oooh, I didn't miss it." Bishop said, running from the elevator, "How can I help?"

"He's already here." McGee told.

"What?" Bishop looked at her watch, "It's like 7:35, Tony never gets here this early."

Suddenly the door to Director Vance's office and Tony stepped out, but turned as Vance greeted him at the doorway.

"Whoa!" Abby exclaimed, "Oh, he's the rocking the scruffy look."

"Has he lost weight?" Bishop asked. Abby and Delilah both slowly began nodding, "Probably because of all the sex with Ziva."

"Damn, he looks good." Delilah uttered.

"What?" McGee reacted.

"Don't worry, Timmy, it's the hot father thing." Abby explained, "It just does something to us ladies, he's a total DILF."

Everyone looked at Abby, "A what?" McGee asked.

"A DILF." Abby turned, looking at them, "You know, a dad I'd like to f..."

"Jeez, Abs." Gibbs groaned, making his way into the bullpen area.

Abby chuckled and turned to Gibbs, "Don't worry, Gibbs, he'll never replace you."

Gibbs groaned again, "Gear up! We got a possible hostage situation."

"No!" Abby shouted, "We have cake!"

"Later, Abs." Gibbs pressed his lips to Abby's cheek, "Move your ass, DiNozzo!"

Abby grinned, "Just like old times."

* * *

AN1 - I honestly do have the writing bug again, it's fun again, but sadly, with Tony leaving soon, it'll quickly die once again.


	9. Happy Place

Tony was sitting in the passenger seat of the team's Dodge Charger, he was holding his new NCIS badge, rubbing his thumbs over it's many shapes and forms.

McGee leaned forward from the back seat, "Just talked to the provost marshal office, Boss, they received several calls that a man in Navy fatigues kicked in a door at the residence two miles from the Quantico Marine Base, the LEOs on location ran the license plate of the car and it was issued to a Master Chief Petty Officer Emmitt Roberson, 38, the residence is owned by a James Mullins, 33, an electrician."

"This is odd." Bishop spoke up, looking at a laptop, "Roberson's records only go back 5 weeks, before that, all classified."

"He's most likely special forces, probably a SEAL." Gibbs replied, "Is he married?"

"Yes." Bishop answered, "Stephanie Roberson, 37, and they have three children."

The Dodge Charger came to a stop, Tony's phone started to beep. He looked at it, it was video call incoming, "Be quick." Gibbs told Tony and exited the car.

Tony clicked yes and Ziva's face popped up on the tiny screen, "You did not shave." Ziva was surprised.

"Well, yeah, you like to do it, didn't want to take away from your fun."

Ziva smiled, "Someone wants to say good morning to you." She moved her phone so that their son's face was on screen, "Hi, Daddy!" He excitingly said, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Happy birthday, big guy." Tony smiled back, "You taking care of mommy and Aunt Nettie for me?"

Little Anthony nodded.

"Good boy." He pressed his fingers to his phone, rubbing them over his son's nose.

The phone swung back to Ziva, "We are about to go to the zoo."

"Yay!" Little Anthony cheered in the background.

"Heh. God, I miss you guys."

Ziva chuckled, "You have been gone for 2 hours, Tony."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I don't miss you."

Ziva smiled, "We miss you, too." She pressed her lips to the phone and kissed it, "Love you."

"Love you, too." He kissed his hand and blew it to her, "Bye." He clicked his phone off and got out the car.

Bishop was waiting for him, "It's been confirmed that he's holding his wife and her apparent lover hostage, he has a gun, but has not fired." She updated Tony on the situation.

"You said they had kids?"

"Uhh, yeah." Bishop looked at her laptop screen, "Three daughters. They've been trying to establish a communication link with him to no avail, he has made no demands, he has them in the back bedroom, snipers have moved into position."

"How long now?"

"Close to 45 minutes."

Tony unzipped his NCIS jacket and tossed it on the hood of the car, "Hold this." He said, taking off his suit jacket and removed the handgun from his shoulder holster, handing it to Bishop.

Bishop took the items, looking perplex, "What are you doing?!"

"I got this, Boss." Tony walked forward past Gibbs and moved towards the front door.

"What the hell is he doing?!" A Quantico police SWAT commander angrily yelled.

Without hesitation Tony walked through the broken front door and surveyed the area and stopped in the middle of the front room, "My name is..." Tony called out and traveled down a long hallway. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." He stopped next to another door which had also been kicked in, "NCIS!"

"I told no one to come in here!" Master Chief Petty Officer Roberson yelled, his gun was pointed towards his wife's head, she was sitting on the edge of the bed, naked and crying, "This is between me and my slut wife and this son-of-a-bitch!"

"I'm gonna step into the doorway, I'm not armed, I'm just here to talk to you, is that okay?"

There was no response, so Tony eased himself into the doorway, his arms raised above his head, he slowly spun around, showing he wasn't armed, "Master Chief Roberson?" Tony spoke up, "Can I call you Emmitt?"

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" Roberson yelled.

"My friends call me Tony, I'd like it if you would, too." Tony took a step forward, he was now in the room with them, "You know what today is?"

Roberson looked at Tony.

"It's my son's birthday, he's two, I hear you have kids."

Roberson nodded.

"Can you tell me about them? How old are they?"

Roberson swallowed hard, tears of anger, heartbroke, streaming down his face, "Cassie's 14, Maggie's 9 and Layla, she's...she's 5."

"Do you love them?" Tony asked, he saw a naked man in the corner of the room, his nose and lip bloodied, his hands out in front of him, protect himself, looking scared to death.

Roberson closed his eyes, "More than anything."

"And how do you think they're gonna feel if you kill their mother?" Tony asked, "Do you honestly think they'll understand why you did it?"

"16 years, Steph, 16 fucking years!" Roberson cried out.

"You were never home." His wife yelled out, "I was lonely!"

"Fuck you, bitch!" He pressed the muzzle of his gun to his wife's head, she started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Emmitt." Tony calmly stated, "Look at me, no one's dying today, not her, not him, not you and especially not me and do you know why?"

Roberson turned his head back to Tony.

"Because we all have something to live for, right? You're at the point of no return, Emmitt, there's no coming back from killing this two timing bitch."

"Hey!" Roberson yelled, "That's my wife!"

"See, you still love her, don't you?"

"She's the mother of my children."

Tony inched closer and closer, "Exactly and how are your children gonna react if you kill her? Both of their parents will be gone in an instant, do you really want to do that to your children?

"I just don't get it, I never fooled around, I never drank, I just served my country with honor and respect." Roberson was trying to find a reason why his wife cheated, "I was good to you and threw it all away for this piece of shit?!"

"People do stupid shit, Emmitt, they just do. You tell them they're not alone, but they go off and fuck the next guy they see because they said they were lonely and then you find out and it breaks your fucking heart, but the thing is Emmitt, it can get better, I promise you that. I'm living proof of that." Tony reached out, his own eyes were moist, on the verge of tears, "Please, give me the gun, for your children." He gently placed his hand on top of Roberson's gun and slowly pulled it from his grip. Roberson gave in and immediately broke down, "Thank you." He whispered and tucked the gun into his waist band.

Tony moved behind Roberson and carefully cuffed him. He turned the SEAL and guided him towards the door, "We're coming out! Don't shoot!" Tony called out, informing the SWAT members outside. They made their way down the hallway, through the front room and out the front door.

Several SWAT team members rushed over, taking Roberson from Tony. They pushed him to the ground and reinforced his restraints.

Tony stepped away and trudged his way back to Gibbs and the SWAT commander, "Two people inside, they're okay, just scared."

"What the hell were you thinking?!" The commander.

"About the children." Tony simply stated and just walked over to Bishop, retrieving his things.

The commander turned to Gibbs, "There weren't even children in there, what the fuck is he talking about?!"

* * *

Ziva was holding up her son, allowing him to look over the fence into the giant panda enclosure, "What that?"

She laid her chin on the top of his head, "That is a panda, they are very rare."

"Rare?" Little Anthony asked, not knowing that word.

"Uhh, not many of them?" Ziva said, hoping her answer would be suffice.

"They do not do much, do they?" Nettie asked.

"Not really."

Little Anthony pointed at something and smiled, "Ice cream."

Ziva and Nettie looked at where he was pointing, "It IS hot, Zivy."

"No, after lunch."

Nettie frowned.

Ziva chuckled, "Stop." She cradled her son in her left arm, so she could look into his eyes, "Hotdog or pizza?"

"Pizza!"

Ziva grinned and rubbed her nose against her sons, "Of course, why did I even ask?" She lowered him to the ground, taking a hold of his hand.

They made their way towards one of the restaurants at the zoo, The Panda Grill, "Have you noticed, he talks a lot more now?" Nettie interjected.

"You have met Tony before, right?" Ziva laughed.

"Yes, I am just amazed at how much one person can influence someone in a limited amount of time." Nettie smiled.

Ziva stopped, looking at her Aunt, "He is fun, you know? Anthony is always laughing and smiling." She smiled, "Which is contagious, because I have a constant smile on my face now. He is such a great dad. It is..." She tried to think of the right word to say.

Nettie raised her hand to Ziva's face, caressing it, "Wonderful, yes?" She smiled.

Ziva chuckled, "I was going to say sexy."

Nettie nodded in agreement, "Yes, that too."

"Daddy!" Little Anthony exclaimed, reaching his arms out for his father.

Tony lifted him, placing him on his shoulders, "Ohhhh, you're getting heavy."

"What are you doing here?" Ziva asked.

Tony slid his fingers in the back of Ziva's hair and kissed her, the kind of kiss that makes women weak in the knees, "I just really, really missed you guys."Tony tilted his head down, pressing his forehead against hers, "Plus, I did promise him I'd take him to the zoo."

"You do not have to go back to work?" Ziva wondered.

"Probably, but that doesn't matter, I'm here now." Tony pulled back, but his son had a grabbed a double fistful of his hair, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy up there, tiger, I don't got much left." He tapped on his son's leg, "Let go, buddy. Let go. Let go."

Little Anthony let go of Tony's hair and slid his hands down, cupping his hands under his father's chin.

"Heh." Tony tilted his head back, looking up at his son, "You know, your mommy did this to me once."

"No wonder he has back problems." Nettie uttered.

"Nettie!" Ziva scoffed, "I heard that."

"You were suppose to." Nettie admitted.

Ziva sighed, but was pulled back into a loving embrace by Tony, "You can sit on me all you want." He joked, which made her laugh.

* * *

The elevator dinged and doors opened. Tony stepped out, carrying a cardboard storage tube.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Lunch." Tony replied.

Gibbs looked at his watch, "For three hours?!"

"I guess I lost track of time." Tony stated and sat down in his chair.

Gibbs was standing behind his desk, glaring at Tony.

McGee stood up and moved over to Bishop's desk, "Come on, Ellie, let me buy you a Nutter Butter."

"No need, Tim." Tony rose from his chair and met him in the middle of the bullpen and hugged him tightly, "Don't make my mistake, don't stay because of someone else, do what's best for you."

"What are you talking about Tony?"

"I love you like a brother, you know that?"

McGee took a step back, "Are...are you leaving?"

Tony let out a smile, "I should've done it a long time ago." He reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out his ID and badge and held it out in front of him, "You're the senior field agent now."

McGee took Tony's ID and badge and watched as he moved over to Gibbs's desk, he placed his handgun on the desk, "Boss." He nodded and extended his arm outward, "It's been an honor, but I can't do this anymore, I-I'm tired and you and I both know I haven't been happy here for a very long time." He licked his lips, wetting them, "My place is home, it's time for me to be happy again."

Gibbs just stared at Tony's hand for close to a minute, "Please...tell me you understand?"

Gibbs swallowed hard but reluctantly extended his hand and shook Tony's hand.

"Thanks."

Tony turned and was immediately hugged by Bishop, "Don't go."

"Heh. Hey, cheer up, Bishop, you just got a promotion, ya know? You're no longer gonna be the probie." He pulled away from her and smiled. He moved back behind his desk and collected the photos from his cubicle wall and grabbed the storage tube and looked up at the balcony and swallowed hard. He then made the long, slow walk up the stairs and into Director Vance's office.

* * *

20 minutes later...

Tony closed the door behind him and walked over to the railing, Abby, Ducky and Palmer were now in the bullpen.

"We're you gonna leave without saying goodbye to me?" Abby asked, in tears, she was holding Tony's welcome back cake. She let go of it and it fell, making a thud, pieces of cake and frosting splattered all over. She then ran towards the elevator.

Tony hurried down the stairs, "Jimmy." He nodded, "Or should I say, Autopsy Gremlin? Heh. No, Black Lung."

Palmer laughed and opened his arms, but quickly lowered them.

"It's okay," Tony said, "I got more hugs in me."

Palmer hugged Tony with all of his might, "I'm gonna miss ya."

"Not if you kill me first." Tony grunted.

Palmer ease up his grip and let go, "Sorry." He chuckled.

Tony nodded and moved to Ducky, "Gotta say, glad I'm not actually ending up on your table."

Ducky chuckled, patting Tony's on the chest, "Me, too, my dear boy. Me, too."

* * *

Abby was sitting against her cold storage, her knees bent, holding Bert tightly against her chest. Tony slid down next to her and just sat there, like the many times he's done before.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's just time, Abs."

"Is it forever? Are you gonna come back?"

"I don't think so, but never say never."

"Who's gonna be my partner in pranks now? The one who actually gets all of my jokes?"

Tony leaned over, laying his head on Abby's shoulder, "You never know, the new guy could be funnier, handsomer and piss Gibbs off that much more."

Abby started to cry again.

"Yeah, you're right, there's only one me."

"Damn right." Abby agreed, she snorted and began laughing, "I'm gonna miss you so much, Tony."

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Abs." He turned, smiling at her, "And no matter what, you're the bestest sister this guy never had."

Abby crawled over and hugged him tightly, "What are you gonna do now?"

"I think I'm gonna take my boy to an amusement park."

"Which one?"

"All of them." Tony smiled.

* * *

Tony opened the door to his townhouse and walked inside, "Daddy's home." He sang out, but a Belgian Shepard started to bark at him, "Uhhh, hello?"

Nettie came in, "Ragli!" She shouted instructions in Hebrew and the dog stopped barking and sat down.

"Please tell me that's not a Mossad attack dog." Tony worryingly said, putting the cardboard storage tube down on the kitchen island.

"She is not, but she was trained like one." Nettie took a step forward, "Do not worry, she is a big pussy."

"Heh. Cat. Pussy cat." Tony stepped forward, giving Nettie a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Never change."

Nettie smiled back, "Would you like me to make you a snack?"

"No, I'm good, but thanks...where is everyone?"

"Ziva went to the store, we were out of milk and Anthony is taking a nap. Are you staying or going back to work?"

"I'm home." Tony smiled.

"Good, I will take her for a walk." Nettie grabbed a leash from the side table and patted her leg, "Elee, Lucie." She commanded and the dog obeyed, she placed the leash on the dog and they left.

* * *

Ziva pushed the front door open and lifted several grocery bags and walked inside, "Aunt Nettie?"

"Yes?" Nettie replied, she and dog came walking up behind her.

Ziva spun around, "You left him home alone?" She stated in a panicked voice.

"No, no." Nettie shook her head, "Tony is here."

Ziva squinted, "He is?" She looked at her watch, "It is only 4:30."

Nettie shrugged her shoulders and help Ziva with the rest of her grocery bags.

Ziva placed some bags on the kitchen island, knocking the cardboard storage tube off, "Tony?" Ziva called out, but there was no response.

Nettie picked up the tube and handed it to Ziva.

"What is it?"

"I do not know, Tony brought it home with him."

Ziva pulled at the end, removing its cap and looked inside. She turned it over and a rolled up poster started coming out of it. She held it up and started to unroll it, she smiled as she saw Tony's face, he was asleep, holding their son. She rolled it down more, seeing herself laying next to them in one of Tony's hoodies." Her disposition totally changed, she now remembered what this was.

Nettie laughed, "Look, he placed his face over where your butt was showing."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "I am going to kill him."

"For being funny?"

Ziva marched out of the kitchen and moved to their bedroom and looked inside, but Tony wasn't in there. She then made her way to her son's room and opened the door. She smiled as she saw her two Tony's asleep together on a tiny single bed and just like that, she was no longer mad.

* * *

AN1 - I cut a Tony joke about wanting Ziva to take a pic of him at the zoo so he could send it to Abby showing him not being naked, but it seemed forced, but hell, what jokes from me aren't forced? Not to mention, that's a seriously old reference.

AN2 - Yep, I just had Tony quit, because he was just tired of all the shit. That and he wants to spent time with his family.

AN3 - Tune in next time to see Ziva's reaction. Same Tiva station. Different Tiva time.


	10. Food Porn: Tiva Style

Ziva finished icing the last of the cupcakes, she sucked some frosting off of her thumb.

"Need help with that?" Tony asked.

Ziva looked up, "No, I am done."

Tony made his way over to her, "Ahhh, too bad, I really wanted to suck some frosting off of you."

Ziva smile and lowered her finger to one of the cupcake and ran her finger across it, "Oops."

"Heh." Tony moved over to her, taking her finger into his mouth and softly sucked on it, "Mmm." He reached down, gathering more of the frosting on his fingers, he then rubbed it all over her lips, "Oops, indeed." He grinned and kissed her, their mouth hungry for one another, "You should bake more often."

Ziva pulled back, attempting to catch her breath, "Anywhere else you want to put that frosting?" She grinned.

"Now that you mention it." Tony took a hold of her hand, while reaching out for the cupcake with his other, "Let me show you." He kissed her and took a step towards the bedrooms.

"Anthony?" Ziva asked.

"Still asleep."

Ziva smile and happily went with him.

* * *

"How did the cupcakes turn out?" Nettie asked.

"Amazing." Ziva simply replied, lifting the tops off of two large pizza boxes.

"I knew you ate one, there is only 11 left."

Ziva started giggling.

"What?"

"I did not eat it."

"Then who did?" Nettie asked, but the grin on Ziva's face was a dead give away. She shook her head, "Remember, a niece."

Ziva smiled at Nettie's reponse. Moments later, there was a knock at the door. She walked over and looked through the peep hole and turned the handle.

"Ziva." Senior warmly smiled and held out his arms, welcoming Ziva into his arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Looking lovely as ever."

"Thank you, Tony." Ziva smiled back.

"Where is that handsome grandson of mine?" Senior asked.

"Watching TV with his daddy."

Senior kissed Ziva on her other cheek and slipped past her, "Junior's junior!" Senior called out, "Come and get your birthday hug from grandpa!" Little Anthony ran over and jumped into his grandfather's arms.

"Hey, Dad."

"Junior." Senior nodded at his son, but quickly turned his attention back to his grandson, "You want to see what your grandpa got for you for your birthday?"

Little Anthony smiled.

Senior reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled something in a clear plastic protective container, "This is my most priced possession." He stated, "When I was kid, I idolized two people, my father and this man." He held out a 1952 Topps Mickey Mantle baseball card.

"Wow, Dad." Tony was stunned by the gift, "That's gotta be worth a fortune."

"It's not mint Junior, but it'll easily go for 5 figures, hopefully lots more when he's off to college."

Little Anthony was a little taken back by it.

Senior quickly pulled a sucker from his other pocket and his grandson was overjoyed, which made his grandfather laugh as he handed it to his grandson.

"Thanks, Dad." Tony hugged his father, "He might not understand it now, but I do and he will in the future."

"My pleasure, Junior." Senior turned, looking back.

"You guys can eat whenever you want." Ziva told, "Why is he eating a sucker?"

"My fault." Senior took the blame, "It was my back up plan."

Ziva looked at his oddly.

"I'll tell you later." Tony placed his hand on Ziva's shoulder, "We need to talk about some things any way."

"Yes, we do." Ziva smiled.

"Anthony, pizza." Tony spoke up.

"Yay!" Little anthony cheered.

"He is definitely his father's son." Nettie smiled.

"Nettie, as I live and breath, you're just as lovely as your niece." Senior smiled, moving to give Nettie a hug but the dog growled.

Nettie laughed, "She thinks you are full of shit." She smirked, "And so do I."

"When did you get a dog, Junior?"

"Apparently today." Tony chewed on a slice of pizza, "Her name is Lucie and she's a Mossad attack dog, so watch your nuts."

"He is kidding." Nettie knelt down and petted the dog behind the years, "She is a good girl and would never hurt anyone, unless..."

"Unless?" Senior asked.

Nettie stood and leaned into Senior, "I order it." She kissed him on the cheek, "Yes?"

Senior nervously laughed and turned, "Message received."

* * *

Tony was laying back on the end of the bed, rubbing at his belly, "Ate too much."

"You did eat an entire pizza by yourself, Tony." Ziva said, sitting down next to him, she slowly started to pat his belly, "Not to mention, 3 cupcakes...no 4, I forgot about the one before dinner."

"Heh." Tony sat up, "You know, you still smell like frosting."

Ziva chuckled, "You did your best to rub it everywhere."

"What can I say, I'm thorough in my naughtiness." He grinned and she kissed him.

"Let me go change for bed, any requests?" Ziva asked.

"You. Just you." Tony stated, which made Ziva smile.

Ziva got up, but stopped and sat back down, "You said you needed to tell me something?"

"Uhh, yeah, I uhhh..." Tony started, but Ziva stopped him.

"Wait, I have something to tell you, too." She pressed her hand to his chest, "Both together on three?"

Tony nodded, agreeing to those terms, "1, 2, 3...I quit my job/I am pregnant."

* * *

AN1 - Mmmm, pizza, I need you inside me. Now.

AN2 - Dark Souls 3 is kicking my ass.


	11. Sex, Love and Pregnancy

Ziva looked at Tony, stunned, "What do you mean you quit your job?"

Tony didn't say anything, he just smiled and stared into her eyes.

"Tony..."

Tony raised his hands up, cupping Ziva's face, tears started to trickle down his cheeks.

Ziva brought her hands up, covering Tony's hands with hers and smiled back. She then scooted onto his lap, giving him a kiss before hugging him tightly. They just sat there holding each other.

* * *

Ziva fell back onto Tony's chest as he sat against the headboard. She tilted her head and they shared yet another kiss. He slipped his hands around her, rubbing her belly lovingly before pulling the blanket up, covering her bare breasts.

"Tony." She softly moaned.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"You want to go again?" She asked, a grin washed over her face.

"Heh." Her grin was infectious, because he was grinning now, as well, "Batter up."

She quickly turned and mounted him and kissed him, "I am waiting."

"For?" He returned her kiss.

"For the ride to begin." She grinned again.

* * *

Tony's fingers slipped through Ziva's sudsy hair, deeply massaging her scalp.

She let out a hearty chuckled moan, "Fuuuuuuuuuuck!"

"You like that, huh?" He grinned, "But, if you really would've liked it, you would've cursed in Hebrew."

She turned, facing him and looked up at him, "Lezayen."

"Heh." He leaned down, kissing her, "Better. Much better." He moved her under the waterfall shower head and carefully ran his fingers through her hair, washing all of the shampoo out.

Suddenly, she turned and hurried out of the shower.

"You okay?" He called out, concerned. He followed her out, just as he heard her vomiting. He knelt down next to her and gathered her hair up, holding it out of the way, "So, this is morning sickness." He stated, "Sorry."

She retched again and sat back on her heels, "For what?"

Before he could answer she leaned back down and started vomiting again.

He gently began rubbing along her back, doing anything he could to make it better.

* * *

Tony laid down next to Ziva on the bed, spooning with her, "Would rubbing your tummy help?"

She nodded and he softly started to rub her belly, "Why did you quit?"

"It...it just stopped being fun for me and uhh, I have better things to do now."

She slowly rolled over so she was facing him, "Because of the whole thing with Mossad?"

"Naww, it hasn't been fun in years." He made it be known.

"When I left?" She asked, but just from the look in his eyes, she knew that was the answer, "I...I am sor..."

"Shhhh." He moved his hand to her face and caressed it, "If it meant having you, our son and another baby on the way, I would do it all over again, enduring the pain, because it would mean I finally get to be truly happy."

She smiled and buried her face into his chest, but quickly pulled her head back, "Are you hungry...I am hungry, I could eat, do you want to eat?"

"Weren't you throwing up 5 minutes ago?" He shook his head, but smiled nonetheless.

"Hey, I am pregnant and wait until I am 8 months, I will be eating while we are having sex." She laughed.

"Heh." He kissed her, "Looking forward to it.

She kissed him back, "Just so you know, I will not be sharing." She giggled.

He rolled her onto her back and started kissing her passionately, but she pushed him away, "No nookie until I had had my cookie." She grinned.

He looked down at her with amazement.

"What?"

"Look at you, you're beautiful, sexy, smart, funny and now rhyming? You're..."

"What?"

"Perfect." He kissed her again.

"Go on."

"What's better than perfect?"

She smiled up at him, "You."

* * *

AN - A pregnant Ziva would be amazingly beautiful and sexy, not to mention, probably extremely dangerous.

AN2 - Of course, with Nettie around, nothing would seem dangerous in comparison.


	12. Mrs DiNozzo

Tony watched as he slowly rotated the ring on his ringfinger with his thumb, but stopped once he felt a nudge on his crotch. He looked down, seeing Ziva's foot, "Can I help you?"

Ziva chuckled as she continued to tease him, "Can I not play with my husband's...things?"

"Heh. Of course you can, Mrs. DiNozzo."

Ziva smiled, "I like the ring of that."

"Two actually."

"How did I get down here anyway?" She laughed, sitting up. She slowly started crawling over to him, eventually finding herself in his lap, "Indeed." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"You feeling okay?" He whispered.

"Mmmhmm." She replied with a smile, "We are good."

"The 12 week ultrasound is today, right?"

"Mmmhmm." She began kissing him again, but pulled back, her hands were now rubbing all over his scruffy bread, "Come, I need to shave you."

"Why?" He squinted his eyes at her, "You didn't seem to mind me kissing you before."

"Kissing is the not the issue." She made it be known with a grin.

* * *

Ziva was laying on a exam table with her shirt pushed up, her stomach bare, in a darkened room.

A woman pressed a probe to her stomach and moved it around until a image of her womb popped up on the monitor, "Sorry, if it's a little cold."

"It is fine." Ziva smiled, she turned looking at Tony, he was holding her hand tightly, staring at the monitor. His eyes lit up.

Ziva eyes moved back to the monitor seeing the their baby's form coming into focus. Her hand was squeezed and started to turn back towards Tony when she was kissed, "There she is." He smiled at her.

Ziva smiled back, "I hope it is a boy."

"You do?"

Ziva nodded, "Yes, just so we can make another one."

"Heh." He kissed her again, "How about we get that girl out of the way before Nettie kills us and then we can have as many more boys as you want after."

They locked lips again and the doctor cleared her throat.

Tony raised his head, "Uhh, sorry, Doc."

The doctor smiled at him, "Don't be...you two have a two year old?"

"Yes, a little boy." Ziva smiled.

"I hope he's ready to be a big brother." The doctor smiled back, "Everything looks great."

"Do you know the sex of the baby?" Tony asked.

"Well..." The doctor pointed at the monitor, "I usually wait until about 18-20 weeks, but with 80% certainty, it's a girl."

* * *

Tony pulled their black Tesla III into their parking spot and pulled an ultrasound picture from the sun visor, "Is it bad luck to name the baby before it's born?"

"I named Anthony before I even knew he was a boy."

"Really?" Tony looked at Ziva.

Ziva nodded, "I just knew that He would give me a little you."

Tony leaned over, giving her a kiss, "Can I name her?"

"As long as it is not Ziva, then yes." She chuckled.

Tony ran his thumbs over the picture, "Tali Nettie DiNozzo."

"Natalia." Ziva spoke up, "Nettie's name is Natalia."

"It is?" He shot her a glance, "Wait, Na-tali-a? Was Tali named after Nettie?"

Ziva nodded with a smile, "Tali was born Natalia Ora David."

"Oh, how about...Natalia Rivka DiNozzo?" Tony looked at his wife, "Is that okay?"

"It is perfect." Ziva replied with tears in her eyes, "She will love it."

"Not to mention, she'll be a free babysitter for life."

Ziva laughed, "True." She took his hand in hers, "Come, let us go inside."

They exited the car and walked around the corner to the front door of their brownstone, hand in hand, they started up the steps when a voice called out, "Tony."

Tony turned, seeing Gibbs walking towards them.

Ziva squeezed his hand and gave him a quick kiss, "Hurry or I will start celebrating without you." She whispered with a smirk, which made grin ear to ear.

Tony made his way down the small set of stairs.

"How are you?" Gibbs asked.

"Good, we're good." Tony gestured towards the door with his head, "We're just coming back from the doctor."

"Yeah, I heard she was pregnant again." Gibbs said, "Is everything okay?"

Tony nodded.

"Good, good."

"Something you need, Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs stepped closer, "Uhh." He let out a laugh that quickly turned to a sigh, "As you may or may not know, we've...I've been through 2 replacements since you left."

"I'm not coming back." Tony said.

"I know, I know." Gibbs knew that, "I just wanted to tell you something that's been on the mind for awhile."

"Look, I know you're probably still pissed at me for quitting like that, but I..."

"No, Tony." Gibbs interupted, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Tony tilted his head slightly, "For what?"

Gibbs swallowed hard, "Rule #5."

Tony closed his eyes, trying to remember, "Don't waste good?"

Gibbs nodded, "And I did." He turned to leave.

"Hey." Tony called out, "Apologize accepted, Boss."

Gibbs spun around in the middle of the street, just in time to see Tony step inside. He pulled his keys from his pocket and shook them in his hand and smiled looking back at the door, "Good for you, DINozzo."

* * *

AN1- For the record, I still think Gibbs is an asshole, but I do hope he apologizes to Tony in the end. That and he's not dead. Be better not be fucking dead.

AN2- me thinks it's time for a time jump


	13. Bon Appétit

Tony followed Ziva into the living room, "Heh." He grinned, "Why is our son asleep in Lucie's bed?" Lucie was sitting right next to him, as if she was standing guard over him while he slept.

Nettie shrugged her shoulders, but quickly sat up from the couch, "What did the doctor say?"

Ziva moved over to Nettie and sat down on the coffee table in front of her, taking her hands in hers, "She is fine."

A smile washed over Nettie's face, "Are you sure? A little girl?"

Ziva nodded with a smile of her own.

Nettie jumped up and nearly tackled Tony, hugging him.

Ziva held out her arms and just looked at them, "Did you forget, I am carrying the baby." She laughed.

"Hush, you." Nettie looked back at Ziva and smirked, still hugging onto Tony.

Ziva stood up and moved over to them, "He is naming her Natalia Rivka." She whispered.

Nettie gasped as she heard the name, "Truly?"

Tony just smiled.

"You have just made this old woman very, very happy." Nettie sniffled.

"Old woman?" Tony asked, "Where?"

Nettie wiped away her tears and reached up, pulling Tony's head down and kissed him on the forehead, "And that is why he got hugged first, Zivy."

Nettie stepped back and turned, taking Ziva into her arms, she pressed their foreheads together and softly began praying in Hebrew.

"Mommy Daddy." Little Anthony awoke rubbing at his eyes.

Tony smiled and walked over, picking up his son and hugging him, "Hey, buddy."

"Tummy hurts." Little Anthony frowned.

"Awww, what did you eat?" Tony gently rubbed his son's belly.

"We had some cookies." Nettie said.

"Maybe you're just hungry?" Tony looked at his son, "Maybe we'll go to that Chinese buffet that mommy likes so much to celebrate."

"Cele...brate?" Little Anthony struggled to repeat.

"Yeah." Tony smiled at his son and sat down on coffee table holding him, "You're gonna be a big brother."

Little Anthony just looked at his father, not understanding.

Tony reached out with his free hand and pulled Ziva over. He then placed his hand lovingly on her belly, "Mommy is gonna have a baby."

Little Anthony turned looking at his father's hand pressed to his mother's belly, even more confused.

Tony pressed his lips to his son's temple, "There's a baby in there, your little sister, she's gonna be just like your mommy."

Little Anthony looked up at his mother's face, she was smiling, "Mommy ate baby?"

"Heh." Tony grinned, which made Nettie snort.

Ziva scoffed, "No, I did not eat the baby."

Tony turned his face, trying to hide his glee from Ziva, but he couldn't help it, his son's response was beyond cute.

* * *

"He's asleep." Tony stated, walking into the master bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

Ziva didn't respond, her full attention was on the TV.

Tony turned, looking at the TV, "Heh. Well, I'm getting laid tonight." He removed his watch and placed it on the nightstand before walking in front of the bed towards the bathroom.

"Do you not get laid every night?" Ziva asked.

Tony glanced back, "Yeah, but tonight you're gonna be more...enthusiastic."

Ziva sat up in bed, "What do you mean?"

"You're watching Forged in Fire." Tony moved back over to the side of the bed.

"Yes...so?"

Tony place his knee on the edge of the bed and leaned down, kissing her on the lips, "Think about it."

Ziva laughed, "Just because a show is about knives, that does not mean it makes me horny, Tony." She pulled his head down, kissing him, "You do."

"Good." Tony smiled, he reached for the remote control, "Then we can turn this off, Zee-vah." He kissed her again.

Ziva nodded and Tony turned off the TV, dropping the remote next to her. He then slid off and moved to the bottom of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Ziva asked, pulling back the covers, inviting him in.

"You shaved me for a reason, didn't you?" Tony flipped the wall switch, turning off the overhead light, the room went pitch dark.

Ziva chuckled, loving the sound of that.

A sound of a pair of jeans falling to the ground filled the room, she then felt a small draft on her legs with was quickly replaced with the warm touch of Tony's hand as he slowly slipped his way up her body.

Ziva gasped as she felt his mouth on her, her hand wandered under the covers grabbing a handful of his hair.

Just then, the TV turned back on.

"Heh."

Ziva lifted up the end of the covers and looked down, "You do know it is impolite to talk while eating, yes?" She smirked.

* * *

AN1 - ok, I lied, now I'll do a time jump.

AN2 - Or not.


	14. Cravings

The digital clock on the nightstand read: "2:27 AM."

Ziva pressed her palm to Tony's chest and shook it, "Tony." She softly called out, but he didn't move, so she shook him harder, "Tony." She raised her voice.

Tony let a small groan as he awoke from a deep sleep, smacking his lips hard, "You okay? The baby? Anthony?" He fired off in quick succession.

"Here." Ziva said, laying a piece of paper fall on top of his chest.

Tony reached out for the piece of paper, just as Ziva flipped the switch, turning the overhead light on.

"Ahhhh." Tony groaned loudly, covering his eyes, the piece of paper slid off his chest and onto the floor.

Tony sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed at his eyes, seeing his very pregnant wife standing by the door, "I'm up, I'm up...is it baby time?"

Ziva's left hand cradled her belly and a loud snap came from her mouth and she started chewing on something.

Tony squinted looking at her, "Is that..."

"A pickle." Ziva replied, moving over to him.

Tony sniffed, "With peanut butter?"

"Mmmhmmm." Ziva slid the rest of her peanut butter covered pickle into her mouth and carefully straddled her husband. She swallowed and smiled before kissing him.

Tony tasted his lips, "There's something else."

"Mmmhmmm." Ziva kissed him again.

"Heh. I honestly have no idea."

Ziva kissed him again, "It is fig spread."

"Uhhhh." Tony gritted his teeth, "Yummy?"

Ziva chuckled and kissed his again, she pushed her hand down between them as they continued to kiss, "Where is that piece of paper?"

"I dunno."

"Find it." Ziva kissed him again.

Tony swung his head side to side, but didn't see anything, he then leaned over to his right and saw the piece of paper on the floor, "There it is."

"Get it." Ziva stated with another kiss, her hand still busy between them.

Tony slid to the edge of the bed, swinging her a little to the left and bent down and reached out with his right hand, "Got it." He grunted, "Here you go."

Ziva shook her head, "For you." They kissed again, "Read it."

"To Do List." Tony began, "#1...Sex. Heh."

Ziva pushed Tony to his back and lifted herself up and gasped as she lowered herself onto him, "Oooooh." She exclaimed excitedly.

"You okay?"

Ziva nodded and leaned forward as much as she could, she reached out, grabbing something and she moved back, "A mini snickers." She smiled, unwrapping the candy. She took a bite and slowly started chewing, closing her as eyes as she did, "Mmmm." She moaned and popped the rest of the candy bar into her mouth, her hips had been constantly grinding on him.

* * *

Tony lifted one of Ziva's legs, placing a long pillow between her knees as she slept peacefully on her left side. He pressed his lips to her temple and made his way around the bed, picking up the piece of paper from the nightstand and read them to himself: "#2...cookie dough ice cream...#3...gummi bears(not worms)...#4...caramel sauce...#5...mini Oreos...#6...McDonalds's French fries...and finally #7." But it was written in Hebrew and he didn't know what it said and at the very bottom it read, "Don't forget the whipped cream!"

"Heh." Tony smiled and just shook his head before quietly leaving the room to go pick up the things on Ziva's To Do List.

* * *

When Tony returned from the shopping trip, he walked up to his bedroom door, the TV was on, which illuminated the room. He turned, opening the door with his back as he carried a bowl of ice cream in one hand and a McDonald's bag in the other.

Ziva grunted as she stood up from the bed and smiled as she moved over to her husband, taking the bowl of ice cream from him, "Todah." She smiled, pulling the spoon out, licking it clean, "The fries?" She asked.

Tony opened the bag and she quickly slid her hand into the bag, pulling out a few, dragging them across the caramel and whipped cream before placing them into her mouth. She smiled again as she chewed. She took a step back and saw down on the bottom of the bed and continued eating. She then slapped the the bed next to her, "Sit, you can hold my fries."

"Heh." Tony sat down and did as she asked, holding the bag open for her, "I got everything except for #7."

"Oh, no, you got that, too." Ziva said, between bites.

Tony gave her a curious look, "I did?"

"Mmmhmmm." She reached into the bag again, using two fries to pick up a caramel covered gummi bear, "It roughly translates to..." She munched on her makeshift chop sticks, "Rooster for dessert."

"Rooster?" Tony asked, "You want chicken?"

"No Tony." Ziva grinned, "I want your cock."

* * *

AN1 - Oh pregnancy cravings.

AN2 - My wife's numerous cravings: Oreos, cheeseburgers, gummi bears, Chinese food(mostly garlic or broccoli chicken) mint chocolate chip ice cream, fudge, McDonald's French fries, nutty bars, loaded nachos and she loved picante sauce on pretty much everything.

AN3 - And of course, she doesn't eat picante sauce now, at all.


	15. Shalom, Natalia

Ziva was standing in front of an opened refrigerator, surveying the contents.

"You want me to go get you something?" Tony asked, walking up from behind her.

"No, I will find something eventually." Ziva replied.

Tony wrapped his arms around his wife, lovingly cupping her belly and slowly started to sway back and forth, his mouth kissing at the side of her neck.

Ziva closed her eyes and smiled, "If you keep doing that, I will start craving something else."

"Heh. Why do you think I'm doing it?" Tony continued kissing her neck.

Ziva turned, taking Tony up on his offer, but stopped halfway and turned back, pulling out a roll of chocolate chip cookie dough, "Okay, I am ready." She grinned and slid back into his arms.

They took a couple steps before Ziva stopped in her tracks, the roll of cookie dough fell from her hand, making a thud as it hit the floor.

"Did you want something else?" Tony asked.

Ziva placed her hands on the edge of the kitchen island, "Tony..."

"What?" Tony asked, his hands moved to her hips, holding her, "You okay?"

"My water just broke." Ziva stated.

Tony took a step back and looked down, the kitchen mat was covered with amniotic fluid. He quickly lifted her up and carried her away.

* * *

"Tony!" Ziva grunted, she was sitting up in a hospital bed, sweating profusely.

"Shhhhh." Tony placed his palm on her forehead, trying to calm her and took her other hand in his, holding it firmly, "I'm here, I'm here." He lowered his head, kissing her on her the lips, "Nettie just arrived with Anthony." He reached to his right, pulling out an ice cold towel from a container and pressed it to her forehead and ran it over the top and down the back of her head, only to move it back to her forehead and hold it there, "Did you have another contraction?"

Ziva nodded.

"Not much longer now." Tony smiled, "I can't wait to meet her."

"Thank you." Ziva licked her lips.

"For what?"

"For dealing with me and never complaining."

"Why would I complain?" Tony asked, "What you're doing is the single greatest event of my life, to actually see my daughter born?" He smiled down at her, "I love you so much."

Ziva closed her eyes as tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

"You know, you're almost as sweaty as you were last night."

Ziva let out a gasp, followed by laughter, "Stop, it hurts when I laugh." She smiled up at him, "And thank you for that."

"Making you laugh?"

Ziva gritted her teeth, "That, too, but for never not wanting to have sex."

"Heh." Tony lowered his head back down, giving her a long, passionate kiss, "Ziva, we had sex 5 times yesterday and I intiated 3 of them, you're the most beautiful and sexy woman in the world and I can never get enough."

"Tony...I can not have sex right now, I am a little busy." Ziva grinned.

"Heh." Tony swallowed hard, tears in his eyes as he kissed her again, but she let out a loud grunt, squeezing his hand hard.

"Another contraction?!" Tony looked up at a clock on the wall, "It's only been like 2 minutes." He pulled away from Ziva and moved out of the room and returned seconds later, "They're coming, Ziva."

"She is coming!" Ziva grunted as she sat up, her hands gripping at the bars of her bed.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Tony held out his hands to his wife, "Are you pushing?!" He quickly moved to the bottom of the bed and looked, seeing his daughter laying between wife's legs. He reached out, lifted his baby girl to his chest. He looked down at her and moved his fingers to her forehead and she cried out for the first time.

A nurse rushed in, followed by another and then the doctor.

Tony's eye rose from his daughter, looking at Ziva, tears streaming down his face, "She's beautiful, Ziva."

Ziva held out her hands and the nurse came over to Tony with a blanket and helped him wrap her in it. He then walked over to the side of the bed and placed his daughter into his mother's arms for the first time.

Ziva cried, pressing her lips to her daughter's tiny head, "Shalom, Natalia."

* * *

AN1 - Why are my eyes sweating? That isn't suppose to happen.

AN2 - Happy Mother's Day to all the great mothers out there!


	16. Happy Girl

Ziva lovingly cradled her newborn daughter, smiling as she nursed her.

"Mommy!" Little Anthony excitingly called out.

Ziva looked up from her daughter and saw her happy son in his father's arms, her Aunt Nettie right behind them, "Come, meet the baby." She smiled at them.

Tony carried his son over to the bed and sat him next to his mother. Nettie moved to the opposite side, covering her mouth with her hand, too emotional to speak.

"This is your baby sister, Anthony." Tony stated, "Isn't she beautiful?"

"And hungry!" Little Anthony noted.

"Heh." Tony rubbed the top of his son's head, "Indeed."

Nettie lowered her hand to the baby's head and slowly started to stroke her fingers across her head. Tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Already in love with your namesake, huh?" Tony asked with a smile.

Nettie sniffled, raising her free hand to her face, wiping her eyes and nodded, "Todah." She simply said and Tony nodded with a smile in response.

"Would you like to hold her?" Ziva asked, looking at her Aunt.

"No, no, no." Nettie objected, "She is eating, I will later."

"It is okay." Ziva made be known, "I need a break." She softly laughed and she lifted her tiny bundle of joy from her chest.

Nettie took the baby into her arms and held her close to her bosum, her tears had started again, "She is...perfect."

"Well, yeah, she's a DiNozzo." Tony answered with glee.

Nettie laughed, letting out a snort, "

"Junior?" A voice called out.

"Dad." Tony took a step away from the bed.

Senior looked at his son and saw Nettie holding the baby, he was holding a teddy bear and a large balloon that said, "It's a girl." He walked over to her and placed the bear and on the foot of the bed, letting the balloon float to the ceiling, "Ziva...she's..." He just shook his head, lost for words.

"We have already established that she is perfect." Ziva smiled.

"Well, yeah, she's a DiNozzo." Senior smiled, which made Ziva chuckle.

"Did I say something funny?" Senior was confused.

"Naww, Dad." Tony embraced his father, "Just us DiNozzo's being DiNozzo's."

* * *

Tony and Ziva stood at the kitchen sink, their daughter firmly in his hands as her mother carefully washed her, "She already has your widow's peak." He grinned, "Look at it, she's a little you." He leaned down and pressed his lips to his daughter's belly and blew, making her giggle, "Awww, that's my happy girl." He did it again, making her giggle again, "She loves her daddy, yes she does." He stated, grinning ear to ear.

Tony leaned up and looked at Ziva, who was watching and smiling and crying. He raised his hand up, wiping away the tears and they shared a kiss.

"Anthony did not laugh until about 3 months." Ziva admitted.

"Really?"

Ziva nodded, "She is only 5 weeks and is already smitten with her Aba."

They shared another kiss, "The feeling is mutual." He whispered, "Not to mention, she already has me wrapped around her little finger." He nodded towards his left hand, Natalia was holding his pinky finger, "Wait, or do I have her wrapped around my little finger?" He snorted, sharing tears of his own.

"It is both." Ziva replied, "And I would not have it any other way."

* * *

AN1 - My 30 minute update, I hope it doesn't suck.

AN2 - Kort's back, lets hope he dies real good.

AN3 - Ziva better not be dead.

AN4 - The last two episodes, Tony been on a total of 8 minutes. Sad.


	17. Adventures in Post Pregnancy Sex

Ziva came to a full stop, she was sweating profusely and completely out of breath with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She pressed her hand against the stone railing of her brownstone, "I can not believe..." She took a deep breath, "I used to do this all the time."

Nettie chuckled as she jogged in place next to her, "You just had a baby, Zivy."

Ziva took another deep breath and pulled up on windbreaker, exposing her belly and rubbing it, "Do not remind me."

Nettie scoffed and stopped, "It is all gone, you are back to normal."

"It does not feel like it." Ziva admitted.

"Wait, are you two not having sex yet?"

"Nettie!" Ziva called out.

"Oh come on, I live with you, I hear you."

Ziva gritted her teeth and turned her face away from her Aunt.

"Hey, it is nothing to be ashamed of, you are married to a wonderful man, who is a fantastic father and an exceptional lover."

Ziva chuckled and sat down on the stone steps, smiling away.

Nettie sat down next to her niece and patted her on the knee, "So, what is the problem, because we both know it is not him."

"I do not know, I want it to be perfect and it...still hurts."

"Natalia..." Nettie smiled just hearing her name, "Is just six weeks old, you need to heal first."

"I know."

"You do know there are other things you can do."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "I really do not want to have this conversation." She nervously laughed.

"Stop being so..."

"What?" Ziva looked at Nettie, who slowly started to poke the inside of her cheek with her tongue.

Ziva snorted and lifted her hand, blocking her view of it, "Stop it." She couldn't help but grin, shaking her head, "And I do that all the time, by the way."

"But lately?"

Ziva looked down, "No, I just..."

"You what?"

"I get too excited when I do that to him."

"Ahhhhh, the urge...I know it...well, use to." Nettie softly chuckled and patted Ziva on her knee again, "Come, let us go beat on the heavy bag."

Ziva smiled and stood up, "Good idea."

"Then we can discuss what you will do to his little bags." Nettie grinned.

Ziva lowered her face just as her hands smacked into it and slowly started to shake it.

* * *

Tony caressed his daughter's cheek with the back of his fingers. He pulled them back and turned away from the bassinet, seeing Ziva laying in bed, "She's asleep." He smiled.

Ziva smiled back and patted the bed. Tony quietly slipped into the bed and kissed his wife lovingly on the lips. She vaulted herself to her knees and started kissing him aggressively, pushing him back against the headboard. She straddled him and kissed him deeply, taking his tongue into her mouth, sucking on it. She grinned as she pulled back, her hand moved to the top of his sweat pants and slipped past the elastic band, he immediately began growing in her hand, for which she kissed him again. She scooted back and yanked at his pants, exposing his hardness. She playfully stroked him before lowering her head, taking him into her mouth.

Tony's fingers slipped into the back of Ziva's hair and moved it out of way so he could watch. Their eyes met and his harness went to another level and she pulled back and flicked his cock and giggle, "He is ready."

"Heh." Tony nodded, "Sounded like it."

Ziva pulled up on her white chemise and climbed upward, she let out a shriek as she lowered herself on him and gasped hard as he fully slid inside her, but just as quickly, she hopped off and fell towards her side of the bed, tears in her eyes.

Tony slid over to her, taking her into his arms, "You okay?" He whispered, his hand softly rubbing along her upper arm.

"I am sorry."

"Shhh" Tony replied, kissing her shoulder, before laying his chin upon it, "We have all the time in the world and guess what, it'll be there ready for you to flick, whenever you want to."

Ziva chuckled, but stopped, "I just feel bad, you know?"

"Why?"

Ziva tilted her head back, looking at her husband, "Because my favorite thing to do in this world is making you come."

"Heh." Tony kissed her sweetly on the lips, before kissing her shoulder again, "Then it's a good thing my favorite thing to do in this world is LET you make me come, huh?"

Ziva rolled over, "That is not true." She stated, feeling his hardness pressed against her belly.

"I know, but hey, if I have to, I can always take matters into my own hands."

Ziva's eyes lit up, "Can I watch?"

"Heh." Tony grinned, "It's yours, you can do whatever you want with it."

Ziva sat up and pulling her pillow to chest, "Okay, do it."

"Now?" Tony asked.

Ziva nodded with a smile.

"Alright." Tony laid back, taking himself in his hand and he slowly started.

"Wait." Ziva said, grabbing his arm, "If you are going to put on a show, I have to go make popcorn." She laughed and grinned.

* * *

Two weeks later...

Nettie yawned as walked out of the bathroom and took a few steps towards her bedroom when she heard Ziva exclaim, "Oh, thank God!"

Nettie quietly chuckled, "How un-Jewish of you, Zivy." She said under her breath and smiled before making her way back to bed.

* * *

AN1 - Nettie has no boundaries and I love that about her.

AN2 - Tony is rubbing off on Ziva, she's joking more and she's super happy, her vagina just hated her for awhile, but it's all good now!

AN3 - Let the Tiva love/smut recommence!


	18. A New Beginning or The End

Tony hummed as she slowly danced in a circle, his daughter cradled in his arms.

"Is everything okay?" Ziva sat up in bed.

Tony turned, his body still moving back and forth, "Yup, just having our first father, ninja daughter dance."

Ziva smiled and slid out of bed, "Ninja daughter?"

Tony grinned, "Well, her mother is a ninja, it has to run in the family, yes?" He imitated his wife.

Ziva kissed her husband and slid her arm around him and slowly started to dance with them, "She will be whatever she wants to be and we both know you danced with her the day we brought her home, in the shower, no less."

"Heh. Yeah, she's such a good dancer."

Ziva chuckled and turned, taking the baby, "You need to get dressed."

Tony squinted at his wife, "I do?"

Ziva nodded, "We have that appointment with the real estate agent."

"You were serious about that?"

Ziva walked over and carefully placed her sleeping daughter back in her bassinet, "Yes, we need more room."

"Yeah, eventually, but she can stay in here with us, she's only 5 months old."

Ziva took several steps back towards her husband, "We need more bedrooms, Tony, especially with another child on the way."

Tony tilted his head slightly, "Come again?"

"Believe me, I will." Ziva smiled, "But yes, I am pregnant."

"Again?!" Tony shockingly asked.

Ziva laughed, "Yes, again."

Tony's shock turned into absolute delight. He moved forward, cupping her face with his hands, he kissed her passionately on the lips before lifting her into his arms, setting her down on the bed and kissed her belly and rubbed the side of his face against it.

Ziva slipped her fingers in the back of his hair, lovingly stroking the back of his head.

Tony looked up, his chin on Ziva's tummy, tears in his eyes, "I love you so fucking much."

Ziva smiled down at him, her hands moved to his face, rubbing at his scruffy beard. He turned his head, kissing her hand, "I know."

Tony pulled back, "Heh. So Han Solo of you."

Ziva grinned, "Okay, put me down, so we can go..."

"Right." Tony carefully sat his wife back on the floor, "We gotta get ready."

Ziva took Tony's hand in hers, "Yes, but after you make love to me in the shower." She said, pulling him towards the bathroom, "A couple times or three." She grinned.

* * *

"So, this is 6 bedroom, 6 and half bath, a 3 car garage with a swimming pool, which sits on 3.2 acres and it's listed at 899 thousand." A female real estate agent stated in front a large double door, "Ready to check it out?" She smiled.

"6 bedrooms, Ziva?" Tony asked, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Ziva just smiled.

* * *

Ziva was laying in bed, her hands pressed her baby bump.

"You okay?" Tony asked from the doorway.

Ziva nodded with a smile, "Here, I had these made for you." She said, reaching for something on her nightstand.

"What?" Tony walked over to her as she picked up a small box.

Ziva opened the box and pulled out a business card, "It is time for you to go back to work."

"Ziva, I'm not going back to NCIS."

"I know, I know." Ziva said, "Here, look."

Tony took the card from Ziva and looked at it, "The DiNozzo Detective Agency." He read out loud, "What's this about?"

Ziva smiled, "Just think about, okay?"

* * *

AN1 - Lets hope tonight Tony gets a perfect send off.

AN2 - At this point, I'm just hoping Ziva isn't dead.

AN3 - Long Live Tiva

AN4 - Actually this might be the perfect way to end this story, a new start for Tony, his own detective agency, but ya never know, it all depends on what happens tonight.


End file.
